


Return of the Heir

by ShadowSpirit020



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6507685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpirit020/pseuds/ShadowSpirit020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berk's Heir vanished after being chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. Eight years later, the Dragon Raids continue but are worse. During a hunt for the Dragon's Nest, the Hairy Hooligans meet the Strike Tribe. And why does a little girl look so much like Hiccup...? I DO NOT OWN HTTYD! Read & Review! Count on Hiccstrid later in story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, or otherwise known as Hiccup by his peers, looked over a cliff down in the small island of Berk. He could see lights coming from the Great Hall, where his father, Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk, and the rest of the Tribe–Hairy Hooligan Tribe–were partying. Why were they partying? The answer was that after weeks in Dragon Training, the Elder Gothi, had chosen who would kill the Monstrous Nightmare. It was between Hiccup and Astrid Hofferson, the second top student, and Gothi chose Hiccup, much to the teen’s dismay.

Once he was taken out of the Kill Ring, he ran home and grabbed some things before heading to the forge and grabbing some little things and then raced into the woods to where his best and only friend was.

He sat on his best friend, Toothless the Night Fury. That’s right. A dragon. His best friend is a dragon. The ultimate enemy of Vikings. If you looked at the Strike Class dragon you could see a couple of saddle bags on it. Why? Well see to find out...

Hiccup looked down. _They won’t miss me._ He patted Toothless, “Let’s go bud...away from here, forever.”

Toothless nodded. He knew about his rider’s troubles. With a flap of his large wings, they took off over the town and into the night.

But as soon as Toothless took off the cliff, a figure had just come out of the forest that was behind. The figure was Astrid. After losing to Hiccup, she had followed him into the forest, but lost track of him. She ended up finding his tracks, but a good hour later.

She looked up hearing wings flapping. Her eyes widen in shock and surprise. A dragon was flying away.

"Hiccup?"

* * *

Hiccup looked behind him to see Berk getting smaller and smaller. _Good-bye forever Berk. Hope you don’t miss me._

Unknown to Hiccup, Toothless was flying toward Helheim’s Gate. Before the fog of Helheim’s Gate, the two landed on an island with a large mountain.

“This is a good place to stay, for now.” Hiccup said getting the saddlebags off Toothless. “See if you can find a cave bud.”

Toothless bounded off while Hiccup remained where he was. Hiccup began to think back to the people of Berk and how they would react to him leaving. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when Toothless bounded back.

“Did you find something bud?” Toothless nodded and motioned with his head. Hiccup picked up his basket and followed Toothless. Toothless led Hiccup to a cave; it was big enough for a dragon to live in and it went deep inside of the mountain.

“Nice work Toothless.” Hiccup said. “This will work for now.” Hiccup placed his basket down, but didn’t open it. “Come on, let’s go on a flight.”

Toothless gave a gummy smile and Hiccup climbed back on and then the two shot out of the cave.

* * *

It was evening when they were heading back to their cave. Suddenly, Toothless’ eyes pupils became slits and he dove into the clouds.

“Whoa!” Hiccup cried gripping the saddle. “Toothless what’s happening?” He asked his dragon.

Toothless shook his head when Hiccup patted him. Suddenly Hiccup heard a growl. He turned only to see a Monstrous Nightmare come out from the fog on his right. The large Stoker Class dragon gave a growl. A huge fish was clutched in its claws.

Hiccup immediately got down as low as he could on Toothless.                     

Then all of a sudden hundreds of different dragons came out of nowhere carrying food with them in the same direction as they were heading.

Hiccup’s eyes widen. “What is going on?” He murmured to himself. "It looks like they're hauling in their kills."

As duo flew in deeper into the fog it began to clear and they saw a tall, dark mountain rising up from a barren island. Rivers of lava trickled down its slopes, and smoke billowed from its top. Upon seeing this island, the dragons sped up. They dived into a huge rock tunnel carved into the side of the volcano.

“What my dad would kill to see this,” Hiccup muttered. _Too bad he won’t._

The dragons ahead of them were diving down toward the hole and dropping their prey in. Just before they reached the hole Toothless swooped close to the mist and then suddenly shot upwards and carved a wide turn up towards the top of the cave. He landed on a hidden rock ledge and retreated into the shadows. They watched as all the dragons dropped their food down into the hole.

"Satisfying to know our food has been dumped down a hole." Hiccup muttered. “But why aren’t they eating it?”

Hiccup watched as a Gronkle spit a small fish into the hole. Suddenly there was a huge roar and a giant dragon's head shot out of the red mist at the bottom of the hole and ate the Gronkle whole.

Hiccup’s eyes widen in shock and fear as the giant dragon roared and all the other dragons hid.

"Toothless, we have to get out of here." Hiccup whispered.

Toothless gave no response. Then the large dragon’s nostrils furiously working it then turned its head toward them. Its eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Now!" Hiccup yelled.

This time Toothless flew away right at the last second just before the giant dragon’s jaws lunged at them. At that moment all the dragons roared and flew out of the mountain. As the dragon rose up and tried to catch Toothless again but it ended up biting a Hideous Zippleback and ate it instead.

* * *

Once reaching the island, Hiccup jumped off and began to pace. “Oh man. That thing was huge! If my Father found out about that, he’d die!” Hiccup sat down on the ground with Toothless curling around him.

Toothless cooed worriedly to his rider.

“If we want to beat the thing,” Hiccup laid back on Toothless. “We should probably gather more people who are willing to ride on dragons.” He turned to Toothless. “What do you think bud?”

* * *

 

**_Meanwhile, back on Berk..._ **

Stoick sat by the fireplace staring into the fire. It’s been hours since Astrid had raced from the woods screaming that Hiccup was taken by a dragon. He had sent search parties out, the men just returned with no luck. Stoick had told them to go to sleep and rest up.

Stoick held his head in his hands. _Valka...I failed in raising our Son._


	2. Chapter 2

The next eight years went by fast. After many effortless searches, almost everyone lost hope, including Stoick himself. The only ones that didn't lose hope were Astrid and Gobber. Astrid continues to look over the cliffs of Raven's Peak to see if she could see Hiccup. Gobber believes that his apprentice would return one day. In addition, Astrid was probably one of the only people Gobber allowed to look into Hiccup's old study. Some days, Astrid would just sit and look at Hiccup's old drawings.

A year after searching, Stoick finally gave in and gave Astrid the honor to kill the Dragon. However, as Astrid walked into the ring; a shadow appeared over the ring and blasted the chains that were over the ring. Then appearing inside the ring, was a man no less, dressed in black to match his Night Fury. With single hand motion, the Night Fury destroyed the locks on the cages that caged the Terrible Terror, the Hideous Zippleback, the Deadly Nadder, the Gronkle, and the Monstrous Nightmare. The man then got onto the Night Fury and then with a roar, the five dragons shot off into the sky before any Viking could catch them. That was the last time anyone saw the strange man or Night Fury. They'd see Deadly Nadders, Hideous Zipplebacks, Monstrous Nightmares, and Gronkles, but never the Night Fury.

Eight years have passed since Hiccup vanished. Now, Astrid sat in the cove looking in one of Hiccup's journals; she was looking at a picture of Hiccup's drawing of...her. "Hiccup..."

* * *

 

_"Eight years have passed since Toothless and I fled from Berk, found the nest, and made a tribe where Dragons and Vikings worked together in harmony. Toothless and I have traveled a lot finding people who are willing to join forces with dragons. And we've done a good job. I haven't stopped the raids yet, but managed to help other islands calm the dragons down without using killing methods. Now just need to end the Queen or as I call it, the Red Death."_

On an island near Helheim's Gate, a figure dressed in brown and black armor and a black dragon-scaled cloak, with a Night Fury lying next to him, stared over the ocean and through the fog of Helheim's Gate.

_"Yep. That's me. Eight years can do wonders for someone. Who knew that eight years later I wouldn't be a fish bone? I finally got that growth spurt of mine. Standing at six foot three who'd call me a fish bone? Not my new friends and family, that's for sure."_

"It's nearly time to start preparing for the battle Toothless." 23-year-old Hiccup said, his voice muffled by his helmet he wore.

"Daddy!"

Hiccup turned around to see a small, three-year-old little girl, with dark auburn hair with pale, dark orange-brown streaks. Her blue-green (more green than blue) eyes were wide with curiosity. The little girl was dressed in a small red tunic with a dark brown skirt and a pair of little brown boots.

_"And that little girl is my life. Sigrid is my daughter...my only daughter I had with my wife: Kari. Kari passed away shortly after Sigrid's birth. She was very sick but managed to bring Sigrid into the world. The healers were shocked that Sigrid turned out to be perfectly healthy. I'll do anything to make sure Sigrid is happy."_

Behind Sigrid was a pure blue Monstrous Nightmare. The Nightmare walked over and Toothless and it roared in greetings.

_"That dragon is Azure, and she was Kari's dragon. Azure, technically now belongs to me. The only people she'll let ride her is me and Kari's best friend and my Second-in-Command, Eerika. I had asked her to become my second-in-command shortly after Kari's passing and she accepted right away. It's thanks to Eerika that I'm even able to balance out everything: being Chief, being Dragon Rider Leader, and a being a father. It's hard to balance three jobs but I manage. And it's thanks to Eerika."_

Behind Azure was a young woman—the same age as Hiccup himself—with dark brown, almost black hair and hazel eyes. She was dressed in a dark blue long-sleeve shirt, metal shoulder-pads, a black skirt with spikes, dark blue leggings, and brown-furred boots. Like Hiccup, she wore a dragon scaled cloak, her's being red and orange.

Hiccup pulled off the helmet to reveal a mass of auburn-hair and his deep forest green eyes. He ran his hand through his hair to get rid of the helmet hair. His hair now rested at his shoulders.

"Chief," She nodded and Hiccup nodded. "I'll head back to the village now." She said.

"Thank you for watching her, Eerika," Hiccup said.

Eerika smiled, "It wasn't a problem," She frowned a little. "She is a lot like  _her_." She whispered and Hiccup flinched a bit.

"I know she is." Hiccup whispered. "But still, thanks for caring for her."

Eerika smiled again and placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "Its fine, Chief. I'll have the Riders start the evening patrol." She said.

Hiccup nodded and the woman turned and began to walk away.

"Hey sweetie," Hiccup said kneeling down and the little girl ran into her father's open arms. He held her tightly as he stood up. Toothless gave a gummy smile making the little girl giggle. Azure gave a smile as well.

"Daddy, what was Mama like?" The little girl asked after a moment of silence.

Hiccup looked down at his daughter. She looked at him with curiosity in her green eyes.  _Her_ green eyes.

"Well, she was a wonderful woman, an amazing blacksmith, and an amazing Dragon Rider." Hiccup said as he, Azure and Toothless walked down to the Village.

"Really?" Sigrid asked looking up at her father with wide green eyes.

"Yes and she could understand Dragons to a certain point. An ability that you gained sweetie," Hiccup said. Since she could speak, Sigrid was able to understand Toothless and Azure, far more than her mother.

Sigrid smiled at Hiccup and hugged him around his neck.

"Chief!"

Hiccup and Sigrid, along with the two dragons, looked up to see a man running up to them.

"Eret?"

"Uwlce Wret!" Sigrid giggled and held her arms out.

The man laughed and picked Sigrid up. Hiccup laughed at the sight. He trusted his other Riders to hold his daughter, but not many others. Heck, he didn't even trust the villagers except for Eira, one of the seamstresses.

Eret held Sigrid in his arms. "Hi there, little missy," Sigrid giggled.

"What's up Eret?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh right," Eret said. "I didn't want to ruin yours and Sigrid's time, but Carey spotted some ships in the distant. They were pretty close to the fog." He added handing the three-year-old back to Hiccup.

"What kind of ships?" Hiccup asked, holding Sigrid tightly.

Eret frowned, "We think Berk ships. They were heading into Helheim's Gate: to the Dragon's Nest. I think they may have figured out how to find their way to it."

Hiccup's eyes widened and he placed Sigrid on Toothless. "B-But how?"

"I'm not sure." Eret shook his head. "We sent Halla and Mist out to find out."

Halla was a brown-haired female Dragon Rider and Mist was her Deadly Nadder, who has a very pale coloration—almost white. Halla was 24, a year older than Hiccup, but only reached to his nose. She was also one of the best Riders in stealth.

"OK, good. If it is Berk we need to be ready. Gather the other Riders."

Eret nodded. "Yes Chief." He ran off and Hiccup sighed.

"Daddy?"

Hiccup looked down at Sigrid and Toothless. The three-year-old had a frightened look on her face.

"What's going on?"

Hiccup picked her up and held her. "Don't worry.  _Nothing_  is going to happen to you." He whispered holding her tightly. He didn't want to lose her like he lost her mother. "Toothless, to the village."

* * *

Astrid and the other teens, well more like young adults, stood on the boat with Stoick and Gobber and some of the other Vikings.

They figured out that to find the  _Dragon's_  Nest, it would be smart to use a  _dragon_. Strapped down in the middle of the ship was a Gronkle that they captured in the last raid.

Astrid looked over the ship and saw nothing but fog.  _I hope this ends the War...Hiccup, where are you?_

* * *

Hiccup stood in the Great Hall. Men and women of the Strike Tribe were seated. Next to him was Eerika, standing with a stoic expression, arms behind her back.

Eret and the other Dragon Riders were aligned against the wall behind them. Sigrid was being cared for by Destin, one of the Riders, and her adoptive brother. Destin had dark red hair and gray eyes. Standing in his place in the Great Hall was his fraternal—yet identical in appearance—twin sister Isla. Isla was dressed in the normal Dragon Rider attire, gray tunic, dark pants, boots, and a dragon scaled cloak—hers was colored pale white-silver, to match the scales of her Deadly Nadder, Moonheart. Destin's cape was embedded with yellow-orange scales to match his Monstrous Nightmare, Sunheart.

"Quiet down!" Hiccup yelled and everyone quieted. Ever since the death of Kari, his temper got the best of him. But that didn't stop him from his chief duties or being a loving father.

Eerika turned to Halla. "Halla, your report please."

The brown-haired young woman nodded and rose to her feet, her white-colored dragon-scaled cloak following her movement, "Thank you Chief, as instructed by Eret, I took Mist and investigate the ships. They are  _in fact_  Berk ships. They also had a Gronkle on board which I can assume they are using to get to the Dragon's Nest."

Hiccup leaned back in his chair. Eerika nodded. "Thank you Halla."

Halla bowed and sat back down.

"What should we do Chief?" Someone asked.

Everyone stared at Hiccup as he stared out. Despite it looking like he wasn't paying attention or even looking at them, everyone knew that he was thinking about what to do.

_**To Be Continued...** _


	3. Chapter 3

The Strike Tribe Members stared at their Chief. They waited patiently. Hiccup had his eyes closed and his hands folded in front of him. He was deep in thought.

"What would you like us to do Chief?" A black-haired girl, Heather, asked. Her dragon was a Razorwhip named Windshear, and so Heather’s cape had silver-gray scales.

Hiccup opened his eyes and stood up and turned to Halla, "Gather Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch. We’ll take them with us."

Halla nodded, bowed, and ran out of the Great Hall.

Hiccup turned to Eerika, "Get the Tribe ready and have them move all the elderly, young, and those who cannot fight to the bunkers, just in case the fight moves to here,"

Eerika nodded and began yelling orders to the Vikings.

Hiccup then turned to the Riders who stood patiently. "Heather, get the Rider’s dragons ready." He said and Heather nodded and ran out of the room. "Eret go call Torch and his family. We’ll be able to use his power."

Eret nodded and ran out of the room.

"Sir," Hiccup turned to a young man, dressed in the Dragon Rider Uniform, with spiky and shaggy, black hair and had gray eyes.

"Yes Gareth?"

"What about Sigrid? I know you don’t want to take her into battle. But that might be hard, since she follows you and Toothless _everywhere_."

Hiccup frowned. Gareth had a very good point. Just keeping Sigrid in one place was hard enough. Even with Azure, Destin and Isla, they couldn’t keep Sigrid in one place for long.

"Bring her to me. She’s with Destin right now. I’ll decide what to do soon." Gareth nodded and raced out to get their Heir of Strike.

Hiccup sat back in his chair and massaged his temples. Being Chief of a Tribe, Leader of a group of Dragon Riders _and_ a father of three was hard work, but it was worth it.

"Hiccup," Eerika spoke after letting Hiccup calm himself. "The tribe is ready."

"Good," Hiccup said just as the doors opened and Heather and Eret shot back in with Halla right behind.

"Stormfly and the others are ready to go Chief," Halla said.

"And the Rider’s dragons are ready as well." Heather said. "My Mother offered to watch Sigrid for you as well."

Hiccup nodded. "Excellent."

"Torch and his family have arrived and are waiting for further instruction." Eret added.

Hiccup nodded.

"Daddy!"

Everyone turned back to the doors to see Sigrid running over. Gareth was right behind her with Destin. Isla was right next to him with their dragons, Moonheart the Deadly Nadder and Sunheart the Monstrous Nightmare, respectively, right behind them.

Hiccup smiled and caught Sigrid as she jumped into his open arms.

Everyone knew how much Hiccup loved his daughter and how protective he was. Heck even the dragons were protective of Sigrid!

"What’s going on Dad?" Destin asked his adoptive father walking up with Sunheart right behind him and Isla and Moonheart right behind them.

"The Hairy Hooligans are going to the Dragon’s Nest."

The twins’ eyes widen in shock.

"They also have a Gronkle leading them to the Nest." Halla added.

"That is not good." The twins said at once.

Hiccup shook his head and shifted Sigrid to his right side.

"No is right. We are going after them."

"But Dad," Isla said. "Won’t they recognize you?"

Hiccup stared through the doors that had been left open. He could see his people getting their getting ready, leading the elderly, women who cannot fight, and children to the Safe House.

"No. I’ll be wearing my mask. Now is not the time to reveal myself." He turned to Eerika, "Take Sigrid to Heather’s Mother for now," the second-in-command nodded. "Sigrid, be good. Daddy, Destin and Isla will be back later. I promise."

Sigrid hugged her father before she was placed on the ground and she ran to her adoptive brother and sister and hugged them. Eerika walked over and then took her hand and led her out, her Deadly Nadder, Sunstream, following her.

Once the doors shut, Hiccup turned to Azure next to him. "Go with them, and protect Sigrid, will you?" The blue Monstrous Nightmare nuzzled Hiccup before walking out.

* * *

Hiccup turned to the Dragon Riders. "Riders! Take Flight!" He shouted and all the Riders mounted their dragons.

Hiccup placed his helmet on his head as Toothless gave a roar and the dragons flapped their wings and took to the sky.

Hiccup turned to Halla; she was remaining on the island and was in charge. "Halla, get ships ready in case we have to bring the Hairy Hooligans to here."

"Right." Halla marched off and began yelling orders to the remaining Vikings on Wings Isle while Hiccup and the Dragon Riders took off to the Dragon’s Nest.

* * *

Hiccup stared ahead. He could easily see the ships of the Hairy Hooligans. But deciding what to do was the hard part. He wanted to reveal himself, but part of him still didn’t want to.

Eerika walked up behind him, "Ready when you are, _Strike_ ," she said using the code name Hiccup told the tribe to call him when near other Tribes. He didn’t want anyone to recognized him and then report him to his _father_.

* * *

Stoick watched as all the dragons fled the Mountain.

"We've done it!" Spitelout shouted.

Suddenly, a loud roar came from _inside_ the mountain!

"Hold together!" Stoick shouted to his Tribe.

Then suddenly, the mountain cracked open, making Stoick and the Vikings closest to the mountain jump away.

Immediately, the ranks broke into a panic and everyone began to run. Stoick ordered for the catapults but it did nothing against the giant Dragon.

Everyone began to run in the direction of the ships. "Get to the ships!" someone yelled.

"No, NO!" Stoick yelled, but to his horror he saw it was too late as the monstrous creature opened its mouth, aimed at the ships and the ships exploded.

_"BOOM!"_

The beast gave a roar after getting hit by a dragon's fire.

Stoick, with Spitelout, Gobber, and the young adult Vikings around them were staring open-mouthed as five dragons flew around the larger one and began attacking it in earnest. They were being led by someone on a large dragon. But what surprised _everyone_ was that the dragons had Vikings on their backs!

"Vikings on the backs of dragons?" Spitelout exclaimed.

Suddenly someone on a large dark green Changewing flew down. It was a spiky, shaggy black-haired man with gray eyes. "Name is Gareth Bentsen. You'll be meeting with the Strike Tribe's chief in a few moments. So better get your men, and women to a safe place." He turned and flew back up into the air.

A blue and yellow Deadly Nadder with no rider was shooting the large dragon with its spines into the larger dragon's eyes. As the larger dragon opened its mouth to try to snap at the Nadder, a red Changewing suddenly appeared (out of nowhere mind you), and blasted the larger dragon with its Acid Spit, it too had a rider. Right after the Changewing, a Gronkle appeared and began to blast the larger dragon with its Lava Blasts. After the Gronkle was a Skrill who blasted the larger dragon with bolts of lightning.

"Irene, get Thunder out of here! There’s not much he can do! Stand clear!" Gareth yelled to the rider on the Skrill just as an unmistakable sound was heard.

_"Night Fury!"_

_"Get Down!"_

Stoick and Astrid where the only two who didn't shelter themselves as a streak of blackness fell out of the sky and an explosion of purple fire almost blinded them.

"Stoick!" Gobber gasped beside them, quickly throwing his shield aside. "That's a _Night Fury."_

Astrid's eyes widen as she remembered one of the pictures in Hiccup's journals that was left behind. _He had a picture of a Night Fury!_

Stoick moved his head to try to follow the Night Fury's movements in the sky, but it was almost too fast for the eye to follow. The figure on the Night Fury began pointing and yelling orders, which the Riders (and the dragons without Riders) all obeyed without question.

The Changewings appeared and then disappeared in the blink of an eye. The riderless Nadder made use of its fire rarely, but effectively, once intervening when the riderless Gronkle fell to the ground and was almost trampled.

 _He must be the leader._ Astrid thought. "He's leading them Stoick!" She moved her eyes as she watched the Night Fury fly through the sky. _And the others are listening to him..._

"This is our battle!" Snotlout cried angrily, lifting his hammer and looking angry. "They are riding those _Demons_ , _he's_ no Viking! I'm going in there and showing them how it's done!"

"You will do NO such thing!" A female voice shouted.

Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, and the younger Vikings looked in front of them to see two teenagers. The girl was on a pale, blue white Deadly Nadder while the boy was on a red-orange Monstrous Nightmare. Beside the male was another Monstrous Nightmare, but it was reddish in color, and the riderless blue-and-yellow Deadly Nadder was the next to the girl.

"The Chief knows what he is doing." The girl started.

"He has been preparing for almost eight years." The boy continued.

"Eight years?" Spitelout said in shock.

"Then why are you _not_ fighting?" Snotlout said with a smug look.

The teenagers narrowed their sharp gray eyes, "Dad has his reasons for us NOT to be in the battle."

Everyone stared at the teenagers before... "DAD?!"

The two stared at the Hairy Hooligans, "Adoptive dad. We’re _16_ and he’s _23_!"

Suddenly, a silver-gray colored dragon with a long neck appeared. On it’s back was a black-haired girl wearing silver-gray scaled cloak, "Destin, Isla, in the air. Chief says it’s going to get crazy. He wants you out of harm’s way."

"Got it Heather!" Destin and Isla said, "Sunheart/Moonheart, into the air! Stormfly/Hookfang, follow!" The four dragons took off into the sky.

Heather looked to the Hairy Hooligans. "Our Chief will speak with you shortly. Windshear, let's go." She patted the dragon and it shot up back into the sky.

Astrid's eyes remained on the three humans who were on the dragons. "They were riding dragons..." She muttered.

"Everyone in my Tribe has a dragon." A male voice said.

Astrid whipped her head around to see the Night Fury that had dive-bombed earlier. It was on the ground and its Rider stood next to it. He had a black scaled cloak and a mask covering his face, so Astrid couldn't see his eyes. Only his brown and black leathered armor.

"You're the Chief?" Ruffnut asked eyeing him _and_ his dragon that stood next them, teeth bared.

The man gave a small nod. "Yes. I am also the leader of the Dragon Riders."

"What's your name?" Fishlegs asked.

The man frowned. "You do not need to know my name." He said slowly.

 _That's odd._ Astrid thought. _Why wouldn't he tell us his name?_

The Hooligans just stared at the man when he spoke again, "But you can call me Strike. Now, get your second-in-command to lead the rest of the men to the far side of the island. One of my Riders will be there."

Stoick nodded but before he could say anything, Snotlout spoke. "Why should we listen to _you_? You're not the boss of us!"

Striker narrowed his eyes, but the Hooligans could not see him narrow his eyes. "You want to get out of here alive? Then you will listen. I have been preparing for this fight for eight years. I know what I am doing!" He hissed.

"Spitelout, lead the men to the far side of the island!" Stoick said breaking the tension.

"You sure?" Snotlout's father asked his chief and the large man nodded.

"Alright," Spitelout turned to the other Hairy Hooligans. "Everyone to the far side of the island!" He yelled.

"Do you have any catapults left?" The man asked after Spitelout left.

Stoick turned to Tuffnut.

"We have one sir." The 22-year-old man said.

"But it's still in stable condition." His twin sister added.

The black caped man nodded. "Load it; use it to distract the Red Death."

"Red Death?" Astrid echoed.

"That's what the big guy is called, or what I call it." He shrugged.

"Oh OK." Astrid said.

"Throw rocks at the feet or tail of the Red Death. And for the Love of Odin, _do not draw its attention to you_!" He said with a voice so powerful that it was scary.

"R-Right." Stoick said. He turned to Astrid and the others. "Get going."

The young adults nodded and ran off. But Astrid remained with Stoick. She found the man familiar...but from where?

"What can I do to help?" Astrid asked holding her axe tightly.

The Rider looked at her. "Go with your people. This is going to get crazy," and with that, he jumped back on the Night Fury and took off into the air.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._ **


	4. Chapter 4

Once moving to a safer place, Astrid watched as the Night Fury took off into the air and began to blast at the Red Death. It was huge, she agreed, but would they stand a chance.

"Dragons, they aren't what we thought, they are teaming up with the Vikings..." She whispered, watching the Changewings and their riders.

"The correct term is _Dragon Rider_ , but yes, dragons aren't what they seem," A voice spoke.

Astrid turned to see a young woman with long dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing what Heather was wearing but her cloak had red-orange scales, to match the sun. Next to her was a red-orange Deadly Nadder.

"They are not," Astrid said looking up at the battle.

Suddenly, the Red Death's tail shot up and smacked the Night Fury away sending them hurling into the ocean!

"Chief!" The woman shouted suddenly as Astrid heard Destin and Isla yell out, "Dad!"

The woman turned to the sky, "Eret!"

A large dragon flew down and Astrid could see the large figure of a man. His cape had the same colored scales as the dragon.

"Commander Eerika!"

"Get Heather, Irene, and Gareth and lead the Red Death someplace where it'll take a while to recover! We need to make a new plan! Go, now!"

"Right away! Heather, Irene, Gareth! Try to lead the Red Death away!" Eret shouted as he and his dragon took to the sky.

Once he was gone, Eerika raced to the water's edge. "Strike?! Chief!?"

Astrid raced next to in search for the black dragon and its rider. She heard foots steps and turned to see Stoick, Gobber and the others right behind.

Astrid heard two dragons landing and turned to see Destin and Isla running over to Eerika's other side, yelling into the water, "Dad?!"

Moonheart and Sunheart growled in worry.

Suddenly, two heads shot up out of the water. A dragon. And a human head.

"Dad!" Destin and Isla ran into the water and helped their father walk as Sunheart went to help Toothless.

Strike has his arms over his adoptive teens' shoulders and once they got to the ground he fell to his knees, and went into a coughing fit. Sunheart led the Night Fury to the shore who quickly shook himself off. As Destin raced to Moonheart's saddle, Eerika raced to Strike, pulling her cloak off quickly.

* * *

"Dad, are you OK?" Isla asked as Toothless stood in front of him, wings out, so he could take his helmet off without revealing himself to the Berkians.

Hiccup pulled the helmet off and coughed into his arm.

"I'm...fine..." He got out.

Eerika frowned as Destin raced over with a dry fur cloak to help dry him off.

Once Hiccup was dry, Isla handed him his helmet to put back on.

"What," he coughed, "Of the Red Death?" he got out.

Eerika frowned, "Eret and the other sent it away to give us time to make a new plan, but right now we need to get to Eira before you get sick,"

Hiccup cast a look to where the Berkians were talking to Carey—Halla's sister who had the same features as her.

"F-Fine," he shivered, and then sneezed, "Oh Thor,"

Isla giggled at her father, before helping him stand, "I'll take Dad back, Toothless will have to come by boat. Which I will send with Torch, Blaze, and Scorcher," she said as she led her father to Stormfly.

"Toothless, stay with Destin," Hiccup muttered out.

The Night Fury cooed with worry. Isla walked over to the Night Fury, "Don't worry, I'll get Dad to Eira and he'll be as good as new in no time!"

* * *

Astrid watched as Isla helped Strike up onto the blue and yellow Deadly Nadder. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful the Nadder was.

Destin noticed Astrid staring at the dragon, "That's Stormfly. She's one of the best Nadders Dad's ever trained." He said standing next to Astrid as Stormfly and Moonheart took off.

"R-Really?" Astrid asked turning to the 16-year-old.

Destin nodded noticing out of the corner of his Eerika talking to the other Berkians, "In fact, she was one of the first dragons he saved."

"Where?"

Destin held a firm look, "Berk. Your home."

At that, all the Berkians turned to face Destin.

"What?" Tuffnut asked.

"That's right, Stormfly, along with the Zippleback, Barf and Belch, Gronkle, Meatlug, and the Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, all came from Berk."

* * *

Eerika turned around hearing a roar. In the distant, she could see Torch and his sister and brother pulling six boats.

"Right on time," she smiled, and then turned to face the Berkians and the rest of the Dragon Riders who had returned just a few minutes ago.

Sunstream came over and Erika got onto his back and he rose to the sky, "Dragon Riders!" the Dragon Riders all turned and saluted. "Torch and his siblings have arrived! Make sure everyone is accounted for!"

"Right away!" Carey shouted and flew off.

Eerika was about to open her mouth to talk to the Hooligans when an annoying voice spoke, "Why should we listen to _you_?!" it was the man, who was standing next to the blonde axe-wielding woman, Astrid. Eerika could tell who she was from anywhere, Hiccup did tell her.

Gareth stepped up, "Because, you snake, Eerika is the Second-in-Command of the Strike Tribe. And whatever she says, we follow. So shut up and listen!"

"Uh...isn't the Second-in-Command the Chief's Wife?" Tuffnut asked bluntly.

The Riders all fell silent.

"What?" Tuffnut asked. "Was it something I said?"

"The Chief's Wife is...dead." Eerika said finally.

Astrid's eyes widen in shock. Ruffnut gasped. Fishlegs' mouth dropped.

"She's been dead for three years." Eerika said sadly. "Please, do not mention anything about the Chief's Wife while you on Wings Isle," She said. "It's a touchy subject."

Astrid and Ruffnut both nodded, as did the other Hooligan Women. The men just stared.

"You are being welcomed on our island until you can get home. I expect everyone to listen to our rules, if not, you'll be sent away and forbidden to step forth on our island!" Eerika shouted.

"And you'll have to leave all your weapons on the ships," Heather added.

"Why?!" Someone yelled.

Eret spoke next, "It is because we have dragons everyone on the island."

"You want to kill us?!" Someone shouted.

Eerika smacked her forehead while Hookfang gave a dragon-like groan. Barf and Belch rolled their eyes while Meatlug just ate rocks.

"No!" Heather yelled making everyone shut up. "The dragons on Wings Isle are not your enemies if you do not attack them." She narrowed her green eyes. "If you do not attack them, they will not attack you."

"Torch and the others have landed!" Destin cried out as the three dragons landed near him.

Fishlegs' eyes widen, "What are they?!"

"They are called Typhoomerangs, and they are the only dragons that eat eels," Destin said, "Good boy Torch, Scorcher! Good girl Blaze!"

All three Typhoomerangs cooed at the attention they were given.

"Hookfang, take Barf and Belch and Meatlug home," Eerika said to the Monstrous Nightmare.

Hookfang gave her a look.

"We'll be fine, go," With one last look, the dragons took off back to Wings Isle.

"You can control them?" Spitelout asked.

Eerika frowned. "We do not _control_ them. They are our allies, friends, and family." She hissed.

* * *

"Daddy!" Sigrid cried out when she saw Isla help her father off Stormfly, and almost fell to his knees.

"I'll get Eira!" Heather's mother cried letting go of Sigrid's hand to rush to get the healer.

Hiccup pulled his helmet off and coughed as Sigrid ran over.

"I-I'm OK baby," Hiccup wheezed out.

"You are not OK," Eira the healer said running over. She placed her hand on Hiccup's forehead. "You are already warm, Isla take him home, I want him resting for at least a day before he does anything,"

The young woman nodded and with Stormfly's help, while Moonheart stayed near Sigrid.

"They are coming into dock!" A watchman on a Gronkle shouted.

* * *

"Welcome to Wings Isle!" Destin said. Toothless was just itching to get off the boat. 

"Why is it called Wings Isle?" Fishlegs asked seeing the island. It was very long from his point of view.

"Not sure. That's what the Chief decided to call it." Eerika said. "I think his wife named it. But I'm not sure." She turned to the people on the Ship. "We will be arriving shortly. But listen, do not mention or ask about his wife. He hurts to talk about it. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

They soon arrived to the docks and saw a woman standing with a pale-scaled Deadly Nadder next to her. She was dressed in the same outfit as the Dragon Riders.

The woman bowed as the Typhoomerangs dropped the ropes. "Welcome Hairy Hooligans to Wings Isle, home of the Strike Tribe."

With a wave from the woman, the Typhoomerangs shot up into the sky and behind the mountains that the Hooligans could see.

Destin jumped onto Toothless, "We're going to see Dad. Let's go boy!" And with a flick of a tail flap, Toothless shot off leaving everyone in the dust and Sunheart to quickly catch up.

Eerika smiled and laughed.

"Ewerika!" Cried a little voice.

Everyone looked in the direction Destin went and saw a large pure blue Monstrous Nightmare and Stormfly running after the little girl who was running towards them.

Stoick's eyes widen in shock seeing the girl...she looked like a carbon copy of...Hiccup...auburn hair, bright green eyes, and the same frame as Hiccup when he was a little boy...

Everyone else stared in shock at the little girl.

"Uh..." Fishlegs started pointing at the blue Monstrous Nightmare.

Eerika waved her hand, "Don't worry. Azure won't hurt Sigrid."

True to her word, the Berkians watched as Azure caught Sigrid by the back of her tunic and lifted her up and placed her on her back.

"That dragon is a Monstrous Nightmare! The most _aggressive_ dragon in the world!" Gobber cried out.

Eerika and the riders shrugged, "Not Azure."

"Azure is the most _none aggressive_ Monstrous Nightmare in the world," Heather said walking over to pick Sigrid up who giggled.

Everyone just stared at the little girl who looked so much like Hiccup....

**_To be continued..._ **


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup groaned as he felt the sunlight hitting his eyes. "What in the name of Thor? Why so bright..."

"Daddy!" Sitting up he saw Sigrid standing at the entrance of his room with Destin behind her.

Hiccup smiled as Sigrid came over to her father. He was glad he had two kids that were able to take care of themselves.  They could take care of Sigrid when he couldn't.

"Hey," He said sitting up bringing his legs to the side so he could stand up.

"Eerika sent the Hooligans to the Inns to stay." Destin said walking over, "Since when she came to check up on you, you were passed out."

Hiccup nodded and picked Sigrid up, "Alright. Get Eerika and the Riders, we need to make a new plan."

Destin nodded and ran out, before he turned, "Isla is going to the ones that used to bully you, dad, not sure why, she left early with a note on the table." He shrugged and then ran out.

Hiccup watched his son run out the door. Isla going to the others? Why?

He looked out his window to see dragons flying around. Isla may be 16 but she was still his daughter and he worried for her. She at the age where she would be looking for a boyfriend, or in other tribes' case, a husband. He shivered. Arranged marriages were forbidden on his island. He felt that it was the young woman or young man's choice in who to marry, not having the parents decide.

* * *

Isla with Moonheart following her, walked to the Inn that Stoick, Gobber, and the young adults were put. She knew the rules for when other tribes were on the island: call her father Strike or Chief.

She went up to the Inn where the Chief and his group were resting in and knocked on the door. She heard some yelling, rolled her eyes, and waited. Soon the door opened and Isla saw the face of the blonde-haired woman who kept her hair in a braid, Astrid was her name, from what her father told her.

"Hi!" Isla said happily. "Good Morning!" she added seeing the other Hooligans come up behind Astrid. "The Great Hall is serving breakfast right now. If you want it, we need to leave _now_. Breakfast is only open for another three hours."

"Why only three more hours?" The large one—Fishlegs she heard—asked as they all followed the teen.

Isla shrugged, "I don't know. Dad told me once, but I don't remember,"

Soon, they reached the Great Hall. The Hooligans looked up to see many dragons flying in and out of the Hall.

“How are the dragons going in and out?" Fishlegs asked, slightly confused.

Isla pointed to the sides, "There are doorways for the dragons, on the left and right of the Great Hall. There are also tunnels leading from other points on the island that lead to the Great Hall. There are different entrances all over the island. They're there in case of an attack and running overhead is dangerous, there are underground routes." Isla explained as she motioned them to follow her inside.

When they got inside, Isla noticed that most of the riders weren't around. The only rider that _was_ around was here former mentor Halla with her little sister. Mist was lying down next to the table Halla and Sigrid were sitting at.

"Hey Halla!"

The young woman turned, as did Sigrid. Once Sigrid saw Isla, a big smile appeared on her face.

"Isla!"

Sigrid climbed off the bench—with a little trouble—and once she planted her feet on the ground, ran over to her big sister. Despite Isla and Destin not being blood related to Sigrid, the three of them treated each other as blood siblings. Though many people who have met them believed the twins to be related to Sigrid, their hair was similar, but the twins' was a little darker.

Isla grinned and scooped Sigrid up as she came over, Sigrid giggled.

"You guys made is just in time, breakfast serving is about over, but the cooks can bring something out," Halla said waving her hand to someone who quickly nodded and raced away.

"Where's Dad and the riders?" Isla asked.

"Meeting. Carey's going to tell me about it later, I was tasked with watching Sigrid."

Isla nodded unaware of the Hooligans staring at Sigrid. She looked _so_ much like three-year-old Hiccup, to Stoick and Gobber that is.

Sadly, Sigrid noticed them looking, "What you looking at?" she asked in a very cute voice.

The Hooligans stopped looking when the three-year-old caught them. They all stuttered as Isla looked at them with hard gray eyes.

Astrid spoke first, "We were surprised that she looks so much like our former heir, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

Isla's eyes widen slightly. _How do I explain this?!_ She looked at Sigrid, hoping that she doesn't reveal anything, while she was smart for a three-year-old, she could still accidentally reveal something.

* * *

 **Had to end it there. JUST made it over the 1,000 words marking. Anyway....I** **hope you guys enjoyed it, but now I am in need of some ideas. How should I have Hiccup reveal himself to Stoick and the others? Something besides the normal, takes helmet off before big fight, I want something different. Or just have Sigrid reveal her own daddy. So throw me some ideas! For Hiccup revealing _and_ ideas for what happens while the Hooligans are on Wings Isle.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for late update. Crazy shit happened over on Fanfiction.net**

**Please note that since this an AU, Heather being related to Dagur is NOT HAPPENING. And I personally see Hiccup and Heather being related more. For this one, and due to my love for Hiccup and Heather being related, I have them seeing each other as brother and sister despite Heather having her parents...hope you understand that?**

* * *

Isla stared at the Hooligans, what was she going to tell them that Sigrid's father _was_ Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, without revealing anything? She looked down at her sister, and it was almost like Sigrid understood what was going on, Sigrid was smart for her age.

Luckily, Isla was saved.

"Hey sis! Dad wants you and Sigrid!" Shouted her twin brother.

 _Thank Thor!_ Isla thought ran to where her brother stood on the other side of the Great Hall, "Stall them! They are asking why Sigrid looked like Dad! Tell them something besides the truth!" She hissed as she ran by Destin.

* * *

As his sister ran by, Destin just blinked, "What in the name of Thor?" he said to himself before shaking his head and walking over to where the Hooligans were now sitting. The rest of the Hooligans were in the Great Hall as well, so it was packed with the Berkians. The cooks just gave them their breakfast so yeah.

"Why did that little girl looks like my son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third?" The large man—Stoick—asked once Destin arrived to the table.

Destin narrowed his eyes, "I don't have to answer that if I don't want to. The Chief will say when he wants to."

The Hooligans glared back and began to argue when a voice spoke up, "Destin, Training!"

Destin and the Hooligans turned to see Eerika. She was holding Sigrid's hand as well.

"Coming Eerika!" He turned to the Hooligans, "Since you are staying on our island for the time being, you must part take in the chores. Dad doesn't let anyone stay for free." he narrowed his eyes, "And since we Riders or Dad trust you completely yet, you are not allowed to have any weapons on your person."

As soon as he said that, there was uproar from every Hooligan. Thankfully, Eerika came over, but Sigrid was not with her.

Destin opened his mouth, but his father's second-in-command spoke, "She' with Heather." He nodded.

"Can you explain to them?" Eerika nodded, "Thanks. I should get moving before Halvar has my head for being late to training. But I don't understand why I'm still training if I'm already a full fledged Rider?"

"You know your father; he wants you to prepared for everything." Eerika said and she shooed Destin out of the room.

Once Destin was gone, Eerika turned to the Hooligans, "You are here as _guests_ and therefore must obey _our_ rules." Her hazel-colored eyes were narrowed at all of them.

One of the young men was about to open their mouth, but Astrid spoke up, "She's right. We have to obey their rules or else, we'll be kicked off before you can say Dragon Raid."

* * *

Hiccup stood in the Dragon Training Ring watching the teens. He didn't have his helmet on, it was in Toothless' saddlebag, who was resting right behind him. The group he was looking over was a group of five 16 year olds. The oldest and leader of the group named Brandr. He was actually Heather's younger brother, and was a good leader. He got good traits from his sister.

"Land." Hiccup commanded walking into the center of the ring.

The riders all landed, in a circle around Hiccup.

"Chief!"

"Nice job, all of you. Especially you Brandr,"

The teen smiled, "Thank you, sir!"

"All of you, break. Then do the practice until lunch hour. Then you are free for the rest of the day. But do the evening patrols. I'm counting on you. The rest of the riders will be with me."

"Sir!" They all shouted before turning and flying out of the ring.

Hiccup sighed, while the group was good, they were still a little hyperactive. The youngest, Zara, especially.

"Strike," Hiccup quickly put his helmet on and turned around to see Eerika walk in with Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Stoick and Gobber walk into the ring. The rest of the Hooligans stood outside of the ring.

Hiccup turned, "Good you're here." his voice masked by his helmet, yet in a cold tone, which the Hooligans didn't catch on. "I want those who can cook to help the cooks, we have a big thing planned for tonight and need all the help we can. Erika, take them to the Great Hall,"

"Yes Chief," a black haired female Viking (not wearing a dragon-scaled cloak at all) said appearing behind the Hooligan crowd.

Immediately some of the female Hooligans stepped out and followed.

"Those who can fix ships, follow Gareth," Hiccup pointed behind him to the man that the Hooligans had met during the Battle. "He's in charge of ships."

Some men left.

Then, stepping forward was a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was muscular, not like Stoick or even Gobber, more so like Hiccup right now. His name was Brendan. And he was the Forgemaster, also called Blacksmith of the Strike Tribe.

Hiccup turned to Gobber, "I have heard that you are the Forgemaster of Berk, is that correct?"

"Uh Forgemaster?" Gobber questioned.

"He means Blacksmith," Brendan said.

"Oh," Gobber said, "But yes, I am the er _Forgemaster_ of Berk."

Brendan and Hiccup shared a look and Hiccup nodded.

Brendan turned to Gobber, "You are welcome to help me in the Forge if you like. Since _everyone_ is expected to help out."

"Daddy!"

Hiccup looked behind the Hooligans, who turned around, to see Sigrid running over, with a small dragon in her arms. The Hooligans all tensed up. It was a blue colored baby Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup merely pushed his way through and walked over to Sigrid. He knelt down, "What is it Princess?"

"Can I keep it? I found it in the woods." Hiccup looked at the Monstrous Nightmare. It didn't look upset to be in Sigrid's arms. In fact, it looked happy.

Toothless walked over and began to speak to the baby in Dragon Language.

After a bit, Toothless turned and nodded his head to Hiccup. Behind his mask, Hiccup smiled, "Sure Princess. But, promise me to take good care of it."

Sigrid smiled and squealed, "Yay! Thank you Daddy! I'm going to show Heather!"

With that, Sigrid turned and ran back into the village, hoping to find said Dragon Rider.

Hiccup chuckled at his daughter. But stopped and turned back to the Hooligans, keeping a firm and emotionless look. But, unknown the Hooligans, Hiccup was glaring at his former tribe.

"Why do we have to work?!" Snotlout asked, "I'm the next Chief of Berk, I shouldn't have to work!"

Hiccup face palmed in his helmet.

"You have to work because our Chief says so!" Said a voice.

The hooligans turned to see a black-haired woman with green eyes standing next to Sigrid. She was in the normal Dragon Rider Attire, with her cape having the silver-gray scales of her dragon.

"Heather, take them to find jobs. I need to meet with the other riders. And keep an eye on Sigrid for me please." Hiccup said climbing onto Toothless.

Heather bowed, "Yes sir."

"Sigrid, listen to Heather and do what she says,"

"Yes, Daddy." Sigrid said, her new Monstrous Nightmare sitting on her head.

"Did you name your new friend?" Hiccup asked, in a calm and nicer tone, which actually surprised the Hooligans. Since they arrived, they've seen him in a bad mood, already cold and frowning. But when near Sigrid, he was calm and well nice...

Sigrid nodded her head with excitement, "Yes! I named her Bluefire, cause her scales are blue like Azure _and_ she breaths blue fire!"

Heather looked down at Sigrid in shock. Her little Monstrous Nightmare can _breath blue fire_?!

"Wait, what?" Hiccup jumped off Toothless and went over to his daughter, "Bluefire _breathes_ blue fire?" He asked holding Sigrid.

Sigrid nodded, not understanding what was wrong. "Yes. Is that wrong?"

"No, no. It's just shocking," Hiccup got out. "You take extra good care of Bluefire, you hear me."

Sigrid nodded and saluted her father, causing him to chuckle, Heather as well, "Yes Daddy!"

Hiccup rose to his feet and turned to face the Hooligans. The Hooligans could see his sharp green eyes glaring at them, "You are to listen to Heather. And you are not to flirt with her, yes, I'm looking at you _Jorgenson_ ,"

The Hooligans froze. How did the Chief even know of Snotlout's name?

"If I hear of anyone disobeying my rules, i.e. hurting a single dragon, hurting my daughter, or Heather, you'll be off this island before you can Red Death." and with that, Hiccup climbed onto Toothless and the two flew off, leaving the Hooligans mouth dropped.

* * *

Heather turned and did a dragon call, surprising the Hooligans and making them jump as the silver-long necked dragon appeared. "Easy Windshear," she calmed her dragon as it began to growl at the other Vikings.

She lifted Sigrid and Bluefire and placed her on Windshear's neck, right where a brown leather saddle was.

Heather turned and glared, "You will follow me and do nothing to the dragons. I shall take you to where I fit you are best suited for a job. Also, the men and women _share_ jobs. One does not take all the jobs. Women here are expected to fight, be able to cock and do work that can uphold the family."

Heather could see the blonde girl with the braid—Astrid—smirk at that. From what Hiccup told her, Astrid didn't like being treated as a woman who was made for women jobs. Heather didn't either as well.

"Now, follow me." Heather motioned for Windshear to follow her, and the dragon did, quickly followed by the rest of Hooligans while Brendan had Gobber follow him.

**_To be continued...._ **

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the Sigrid scenes. I love her! Now, you may have noticed that I changed the title. Why? Well _Return of the Heir_ doesn't fit due to what I am going to have so yeah. **

**If you have ideas for filler chapters or anything, leave in a comment and I'll see what I can do!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I had to debate on what this chapter would be about, but finally decided! So enjoy! Now chapters will be pretty slow as I don't have anything else planned/pre-written right now. So yeah...Anyway, onto the story!**

"...Here is the shopping center. We don't use money that often, it's more a trading center. Our tribe trade with others. But we use money when we go to another island. Which is very rare." Heather was saying as she led the Hooligans through the village. She'd already dropped some of the men off to cut wood with some of the Strike Men who were used working with Dragons watching them of course, so the only ones remaining are the young adults plus Stoick himself and a few others.

They'd already passed the forge where they saw Gobber and the other man, Brendan, talking happily to Gobber. Behind Brendan they could see a Gronkle sleeping away.

As they continued to walk, Astrid began to think about the two teenagers that always seemed to be near Strike.

"Heather,"

"Yes?" She paused and turned.

"What's the story on Destin and Isla. I know they are the Chief's adoptive children. But how did he adopt them?" Astrid asked.

"Hmm, well I don't know if I should tell you, but it might help to understand why the Chief is so protective over Sigrid and the twins." Heather said.

"It was an interesting tale when I first heard it," Heather narrated. "It was a normal day with the Chief and his wife."

"How old were they?" Astrid asked.

"Uh, 18." Heather said before going back to the story, not noticing the gasps from the rest of the Hooligans, "Anyway, the Chief's wife—girlfriend back then—and he were flying when both Toothless and Azure suddenly changed course and flew towards an island. The Chief and Chieftess where a little shocked, but held on tight. When Toothless and Azure landed, they noticed that a young Monstrous Nightmare and Deadly Nadder were sitting near two young children. Both the Chief and Chieftess were shocked. Before they could do anything, Toothless went up to the young dragons and well began to speak with them. And then suddenly, the children ran over to them and hugged them almost like it they were their parents."

"That's it?" Ruffnut asked, after the story.

Heather shrugged, "That's all _I_ know. Then they brought them back to Wings Isle and raised them as their own children." Heather stated as she began to walk them through the village. "If you want the full story from their point of view, ask Destin or Isla. If you want to ask, as now. Because, there they are." Heather said placing Sigrid on the ground, who in turn ran over to Destin and Isla who appeared around a house with their dragons right behind them.

"Destin, Isla!" Sigrid cried out to her adoptive siblings. Destin swiftly caught the girl with a laugh and the noticed the Hooligans.

He and Heather shared a silent look and she noticed, "Come, the rest of you can come with me to find something for you to do, as my Chief said before, no one works for free or does no work."

As she led the rest of the adults, leaving the group of young adults, Isla and Destin looked at them.

"So, what's up?" Isla asked.

No one spoke for several seconds.

"We want to know how the Chief found you!" Fishlegs squeaked out, making the others, mainly Astrid and Snotlout, to glare at him.

Isla's eyes widen, "You want to learn how Dad found us?" She repeated.

Destin stared at them, but before he could say anything Ruffnut spoke, "Heather told us what she was told on the Chief and Chieftess finding out."

"Ah," Destin said, "Well it was normal. Dad and Mom were actually the first adults we saw while living on the island. Well, since our birth parents' deaths that is. We don't remember much of our birth parents, only that they were dragon haters. For the first three years on the island, we had to keep it a a secret that we were friends with dragons. Sunheart and Moonheart were living on the island already with their parents. So, once our parents died we fled to them. And we were raised with Moonheart and Sunheart so we we're afraid when Dad and Mom arrived with Toothless and Azure."

Isla took over, "Seeing them ride dragons, it was clear that they were like us. Dragon lovers."

* * *

 

While that was happening, in a hidden room in the Great Hall, Hiccup was meeting with the rest of the Dragon Riders. They needed a plan on defeating the Red Death. The Hooligans already sort of messed up the original plan on going head on to the Dragon's Nest.

"...That is suicide, Halvar!" Irene said to the older rider before he could finish his idea. "We are not going to do that idea!"

Hiccup ended the argument, "If we have to Irene, then we will do it. But Halvar, if anyone is to go into the sky, it'll be me. Toothless is the fastest and can use his black scales as camouflage."

The man opened his mouth but soon closed it. Hiccup had a point. Not even his Monstrous Nightmare, Blastburn could match Toothless's speed.

"Meeting over. Do your chores. I need to think about some things." The Riders nodded and turned and left the room, leaving Hiccup to think. The only rider that remained was Eerika.

"What do you plan on doing with the Hooligans?" She asked.

Hiccup sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "To be honest. I have no clue. They can't learn who I really am. And second, I won't forgive _him_ for all the neglect he gave me."

Eerika nodded.

"But do me a favor, watch them and make sure they are obeying the rules. And let the others that that they are watch the Hooligans. As for the young adults, tell Destin and Isla to watch them. I trust them more, but have Garret be with Isla if she is alone. I don't want Jorgenson to try to flirt with her."

Eerika nodded and bowed and left leaving Hiccup alone.

* * *

 

Back with the others, the Twins were still telling their story.

"We bonded with them right away. They stayed on the island with us to get to know us more before deciding to take us, Moonheart and Sunheart, back to Wings Isle." Destin said.

The young adults just stared in shock.

"Of course when we were brought back, there was some people who thought we should have been left to die." Isla said.

"Wait, what?" The gang said.

Isla nodded, holding a now sleeping Sigrid in her arms while Destin held Bluefire. "Yeah, it was one of the elders—who is now deceased—he thought we should have been left since he believed that our parents were using us as bait to try to capture a blue Monstrous Nightmare and the rare Night Fury. Which of course wasn't true. Our birth parents died like two or three months before we were found."

"We were watched every second, it was annoying," Destin said.

"Who wouldn't think it was annoying," Astrid commented.

"But they got over it. Especially when the elder _finally_ passed away. I don't think I saw Dad and Mom so happy," Isla said.

* * *

 

Three days went by. Hiccup sat on top of Toothless watching the Strike Tribe. So far the Hooligans were doing their share of work, there have been complains, mainly from Snotlout, but everyone was working.

The twins were working with Zara and Brandr, surprisingly no one was doing anything stupid. Astrid was with Heather, Fishlegs was with Halla looking over the Book of Dragons....

And Snotlout...

Was doing what he could to get out of working.

Hiccup looked down to see Snotlout trying to flirt with Irene, Gareth's younger sister and Eerika's sister-in-law. Luckily, her Skrill Thunder was keeping Snotlout at bay.

He remained up there for a while. Suddenly, he happened to look down and noticed Heather waving him down. He also happened to notice the rest standing by her...

 _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ Hiccup thought as he directed Toothless down to Heather.

* * *

 

Heather looked up to see Hiccup and Toothless. She looked behind her to see Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut walking over. It was time to ask the big question. She waved her hands to the Night Fury with the rider looking down. She waved him down and soon Toothless dove down.

The Night Fury landed where Heather was standing in less than two seconds. The Chief quickly jumped off.

"What is it Heather?" He asked.

The black haired rider turned to the others, “They want to learn how to Ride Dragons. Become Dragon Riders."

Heather watched as the Chief turned to the five young adults. What would he say?

**_To be continued..._ **

**Not sure when the next chapter will be. So please be patient with me. I plan on bringing back an old story of mine so yeah...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Here is the next chapter! Now, first I want to give credit to Rogue Deity Master, as they gave me the idea for how this chapter is to come through. And also to my buddy, Nightstar Productions for helping me as well! So thank you. Also, a guest reviewer asked if I am going to bring back the old version. Originally no, but we'll see. I might bring it back, but not here. If you want the old version, send me a PM and I will link you to where I might have the old version.**

Hiccup stared in shock at others standing next to Heather. _They_ wanted to learn how to ride dragons? He didn't know how to respond. They grew up on a dragon hating island for Thor's sake! He looked over them. Fishlegs, he could see being a good dragon rider, he wasn't violet and he looked for knowledge. He was the only one Hiccup was sure about. He wasn't sure on the others...

Astrid, she showed promise. She is a skilled Shield maiden, and works well with an axe. But could she channel all her energy into training a dragon and _working_ with a dragon?

 _Do I really want Snotlout and the twins to have a dragon? That will form a five block headache right from the start,_ Hiccup thought.

"If I may, Chief," Hiccup turned to Heather, "Why not give them test. See if they can survive knowing that dragons are nearby whether they could be killed or tame them?"

 _That's not a bad idea. But, if I am going to do this, they need to learn how to react to a dragon, not just by pulling a weapon out._ He thought. He looked at his former bullies watching him for his answer, "Alright." They all grinned, "But, you will be required to take a test. Normally, those who want to become Dragon Riders have to read the Book of Dragons first, but since you guys aren't here for long, you don't have to," He turned to Heather, "Get Eerika and the Dragon Riders and have them do patrols, since I will be busy for a bit. Then return here. Also, tell the Dragon Riders to keep an eye on the rest of the Hooligans."

Heather smiled and nodded, "Yes Chief!" she jumped on Windshear's back and then flew away leaving the Hooligans with Hiccup.

**. . .**

Hiccup sighed as he waited for Destin to bring the males from the changing room. Isla had brought Astrid and Ruffnut—both wearing the protective uniforms of the Dragon Riders, minus the capes—out to the Arena. Isla had taken Sigrid for now but would bring her back after the lesson. Behind Hiccup, Azure and Toothless were resting. Heather stood next to Hiccup ready to help if needed.

"Can you explain to me why we have to wear theses again?" Astrid asked looking at Hiccup.

"You have to wear them for protection." He said.

"Protection?" Ruffnut asked.

Heather took over, "The outfits are fire resistant to a degree, so if the dragons flame up or breaths its fire, you won't get burned as much. The cloaks are made from dragon scales; you don't have them yet because they are given only to full-fledged Dragon Rider. If you pass the lessons, you'll get the cloak."

"Oh ok." Ruffnut said.

Suddenly, they could hear the boys...well they could hear Snotlout...

"Why must we wear this?" They heard Snotlout yell. "I look ridiculous! Why can't we wear our own clothing?"

Hiccup groaned and face-palmed himself. "I am not even going to explain. You did explain to them right Destin?" He asked without looking up.

"I did, Dad, but they did not listen. Well Fishlegs and Tuffnut did." Destin said pointing to the two men on question.

Snotlout continued to complain, everyone ignoring him, as Tuffnut and Fishlegs walked over to Ruffnut and Astrid.

"Zip it!" Hiccup yelled at Snotlout, making the man shut up, "Finally..." He muttered, then to Snotlout, "Don't piss me off or else I will rethink about making you a rider."

Snotlout quickly nodded his head, as Hiccup turned to the rest, "Your first lesson starts now. You'll be required to learn how to approach a dragon." Heather walked over Windshear, Toothless and Azure as Hiccup walked to one of the cages that were around the arena.

"W-wait, aren't you going to teach us?!" Snotlout cried out.

 _Ah, memories._ Hiccup thought remembering Snotlout saying that they did started Dragon Training. Then, he smirked, "I believe on _learning on the job_." And pulled the crank, lifting the cage door and about five different colored terrible Terrors zoomed out.

**. . .**

Astrid's eyes widen, _Gobber said that when first started Dragon Training..._ She thought.

"What should you do first when approaching a fast, high flying, dragon?" The man asked ducking as a yellow Terror flew towards him.

Right away, the twins and Snotlout began to yell random answers and the man shook his head for all. Fishlegs didn't know what to say so he just ran around while screaming.

Astrid rolled her eyes at the twin before looking around the ring. There are no weapons so that wouldn't do her any good. But then, she caught sight of a basket of fish near the blue Monstrous Nightmare. She raced over, grabbed a fish and walked over—well more like ran over—to the blue Terrible Terror that was trying to sneak around Fishlegs.

The man watched Astrid with steady eyes through his helmet, "Good. Using food can cox a dragon and even help calm it down, unless that is it hasn't eaten for a while. Lucky for you, all dragons are fed at the same time every day."

The blue Terrible Terror stopped trying to sneak up on Fishlegs when it smelled fish. Turning its head. It saw Astrid kneeling down holding the fish out in front of her with two hands.

Cautiously, the little Terror crept over to Astrid.

From behind, Astrid could almost sense the man watching her carefully. The others were trying to copy what Astrid was doing but, so far no luck. Though, Fishlegs was close.

"Good," the man said, surprising Astrid for a moment, but she didn't show it.

The Terror walked over to Astrid, sniffed her head and then gently took the fish, but then gobbled it up. Astrid blinked in surprise. But then the next thing _really_ surprised her.

Seeing her hand sill out, the Terror pushed its nose into her hand.

"Congratulations Astrid, you have bonded with your Terrible Terror. " The man said walking over, grabbing the purple Terrible Terror as Snotlout screams in fear, stopping the Terror from crashing into Snotlout. He grabbed the two yellow Terrors and placed them in Tuffnut and Ruffnut's hands and did the same for the red one with Fishlegs. He then pointed to them to stand by Astrid. All four did so in fear of getting the chief angry.

. . .

Hiccup looked at the five with their Terrible Terrors, "Your first lesson is now over. For the next few days you will teach your Terror something and show me. If I feel it is good enough, you will move on the next stage: Bonding with your Dragon." He stared at them hard through his mask, "Fail to do something, and you will lose your Terror and be placed on Stable Duty for a _long time_. Dismissed." With that, Hiccup turned and called to Toothless and Azure and then walked out of the Arena.

**. . .**

As the Chief walked away, Astrid saw the little girl—Sigrid—run up to him with the other girl, Isla, right behind her with her dragon, Moonheart behind her.

Astrid looked down at her terror, _I guess it's time to train..._

**. . .**

The next three days, Hiccup watched Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout with their Terrible Terrors. From what he could see, only Fishlegs and Astrid would pass and continue on with their lessons. Snotlout was yelling at his Terror while the twins were well, Hiccup didn't know _what_ they were doing.

He even heard the names they gave their terrors, Fishlegs called his Iggy, Astrid's was Sneaky, and well the twins had Butt and Head (which were extremely weird names to Hiccup, but wasn't as bad as Barf and Belch), and Snotlout's was named...Pain.

**. . .**

A week passed and the five were worried. Strike did say at the end of the week he would test them. The week went by and no word. Astrid could tell that Snotlout was getting annoyed. Finally, three days later, Strike came by and told them he would be testing them the next day. He never said why he couldn't test them three days prior. Finally, it was the day, that it was type to show Strike what they thought their terrors. Astrid thought she might do really good. She wasn't too sure about the Twins and Snotlout, but she did know that Fishlegs trained Iggy _really_ hard. So the two of them might have a better shot at passing.

They were standing in the arena, the other Hooligans were watching them as well, though they didn't want to. But the Riders pretty much _made_ them watch. Heather, Eret, and Eerika were standing out of the ring watching.

Strike walked into the arena, about to test their Terrors when Snotlout spoke up, "Why must we train this pathetic dragons?! Why not a Monstrous Nightmare?!"

Calmly, Strike spoke, "Because, I do not trust you with a say, Monstrous Nightmare, yet, Jorgenson.”

"Why?!"

Strike sighed, and then held up three fingers, "One, you don't have the patience to train one, two, you have a too large ego, and three, I do not trust you with them. We train dragons to be a part of us, to be friends and family, not to be superior over them."

And to the Strike's annoyance, Stoick added in, "You cannot trust those _demons_ they will turn against you!"

Strike could hear the twins doing idiotic things behind him and Snotlout yelling things about him being better than a dragon.

Strike groaned and began to hold his head, and then what happened next really set him off, "Why does that girl," Stoick yelled pointing to a now scared Sigrid who was hiding behind Heather's legs, "Look like my son?!"

"Shut up!" Strike yells, making everyone stop talking, "My Thor almighty, even 8 years later none of you have changed and you wonder why I ran away!" 

Everyone stares at him with Gobber saying, "Uh...what did you just say?"

 _For the love of Thor,_ Strike thought, "For the love of Thor! She looks like Hiccup because I am Hiccup, you idiot!" and Strike angrily takes off his mask, revealing his longer and messy auburn hair and darker green eyes.

The Hooligans mouths dropped as Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

**. . .**

**_To be continued..._ **

**Ok I was originally going to add a scene, but decided not too! Get ready for another chapter, very soon! Thanks to Nightstar Productions for helping me with the next chapter!!!! {Which will be posted very soon!}**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to NightstarFury1 for helping me out!

"H-Hiccup...?" Stoick whispered.

Hiccup stared at his former tribe before turning and motioning to Heather to follow him with Sigrid. He then motioned for Eerika to take care of the Hooligans as he walked away. Eerika nodded and turned to the four with Terrible Terrors and told them to show her what they taught the Terrors. As Stoick tried to get closer, the dragons—all of them including Windshear—blocked his way.

Stoick glared at the dragons, "Move away _demons_! I demand to see my son!"

Gareth glared at Stoick, "They are not demons. _You_ just can't see past them!"

Stoick glared, "Hiccup is my son! I demand to see him!"

Gareth glared some more, but before he could speak, two voices spoke.

"You don't deserve to see dad!"

Everyone turned to see Destin and Isla landing Moonheart and Sunheart and then jumping off their dragons. The two were glaring at Stoick.

**. . .**

"Chief, I think it's done hiding. They were going to find out eventually," Heather said gently, while holding Sigrid as they walked away from the Arena. She knew how much Hiccup didn't want to reveal himself, but it just happened.

Hiccup sighed and ran his hand through his hair, for once, he was glad that most of the residents were either in their homes or somewhere else. "I know Heather, but I just... I never wanted to have to see them again,"

However, Hiccup couldn't say more as they suddenly heard yelling and dragons roaring. The two suddenly turned and raced back to the area...

**. . .**

"...You never listened to him!" Isla was yelling when Hiccup and Heather returned to the arena. They saw the Hooligans with their weapons out (Hiccup now regretted giving them back) with Toothless, Moonheart, Sunheart, Windshear and Azure all glaring and staring at the weapons with hard eyes. Sunheart and Azure were slightly flaming up as well, with Moonheart and Windshear getting their spines ready to strike. Pain, Butt and Head were just lazy and lying near their trainers, while Sneaky and Iggy looked a little scared and were hiding behind Astrid and Fishlegs. Hiccup noticed that Astrid and Fishlegs were standing near Halla while Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were not.

Hiccup walked forward, placing a hand on Isla and Destin's shoulders, causing the teens to turn to him, "Enough children. He gets the point. Everything he sees here is all because he chose to not be a father to me. And now I've chose to no longer be his son. We both win. He doesn't get useless me, and I don't get asshole him. Return to the house."

The Hooligans all gasped hearing what Hiccup said about his father. This was not the same Hiccup they knew.

"B-But dad." Isla said.

Hiccup gave her a firm look, "Now Isla. And take Sigrid with you. I do not want her to hear what I have to say."

The twins nodded, and walked over to Heather taking their little sister. They then motioned for their dragons to follow.

Once they left the area and were far enough way, Hiccup turned to his so called father.

**. . .**

The area was quiet; no one knew what to do or say after Hiccup sent his 3 children away to the house saying they didn't need to hear what he had to say to his former father. And though Destin and Isla hadn't wanted to, they did as they were told. Now it was just Hiccup standing before Stoick, arms crossed over his chest and an almost too calm expression on his face, but also a void and discontent look in his eyes. What did Hiccup mean by his kids didn't need to hear what he had to say? Was he goin to explain why he'd left Berk for 8 years and was currently now the Night Fury riding chief of a dragon riding, dragon friendly village, scratch that an island?

Azure and Toothless glared at Stoick and the Hooligans in front of them, baring their teeth. Azure was flaming up slightly, ready to defend Hiccup.

Finally, Hiccup took a breath. "I hate you." He stated to Stoick whose eyes widened a bit at what Hiccup said. "I hate you so Gods damn much that your presence standing before me alone is enough to make me sick to my stomach."

"Hiccup, I-..." Stoick began but Hiccup put his hand up to silence his former father.

"Shut up. I am far from finished..." Hiccup retorted coldly, Stoick closed his mouth. A few of the Hooligans closed their mouths too, a little terrified at the moment to say anything. They could already see that Hiccup was not the same boy they lost 8 years ago, and he was incredibly intimidating when angry which is all they felt radiating off him. "I already know what you're thinking without you having to say it. You're in shock that I'm alive, and this is where I've been all this time. More shocked that I'm the chief of this island, ride a Night Fury, have children, and more. Correct?" Hiccup said.

Stoick nodded slowly. "You just...disappeared son. Why...?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup scoffed now. "Typical Stoick answer. Never seen you get tongue-tied or at a complete loss for words before. It’s actually a little comical too. Stoick the Vast Haddock left speechless because his long lost son is alive and well and has all this..." Hiccup motioned to Wings Isle.

"This is everything I achieved when I no longer had to subject myself to your negligent ass on that Gods forsaken island." Hiccup.

"That island is your home! Your birthright son!" Stoick said quickly, his voice becoming louder. "And you are packing up, and coming home right now."

Hiccup's eyes darkened when they narrowed, "What makes you think I'm going to listen to you when you never listened to me?" Hiccup remarked.

"I always listened to you, Hiccup." Stoick sighed heavily now.

"Is that what you told yourself after I left? And here I thought you were a man who never lied to anyone including yourself. I almost hate myself for ever looking up to you. And I really hate the fact I am related to you." Hiccup took a breather, "Is that what you told yourself after I left? And here I thought you were a man who never lied to anyone including yourself. I almost hate myself for ever looking up to you. And I really hate the fact I am related to you." Hiccup retorted coldly. "And don't you dare get a tone with me, Stoick. Or have you forgotten so easily that when you're in the presence of another chief and on another island that you show respect to who is in charge. It doesn't matter who they are. I am the chief here and you're on my island so shut your mouth. You never showed me respect when I was your son, can you not even manage to show me respect as a chief?"

Stoick was about to protest but he shut his mouth. Hiccup was right, it was law of the Vikings that when a chief wasn't on his own island he had to follow the rules of another chief's island and show respect regardless of who they were. It didn't matter if Hiccup was his son, Hiccup was chief of Wings Isle and Stoick had to do he said. For once, Stoick bowed his head in respect and submission to someone.

"Hiccup why are you being this way...This isn't...you." Astrid stated seeing how Hiccup was treating his own father made her uneasy.

"Same rules apply to all of you. This is my island and you are guests on it so you show the same respect and do not speak out of turn. All of you are just as guilty as he is for driving me away from Berk. Be lucky, I haven't decided to not train you into Dragon yet. Now silence. I have had more than enough interruptions." Hiccup said firmly.

"Lighten up man, you're being a jerk to your own father..." Snotlout scoffed

"I do hope you are not testing me, Jorgenson. As chief of this island, if you disrespect me again I can and will hold you in the prison. And for the record, this man is not my father. I don't have a father. As far as I'm concerned, my father died the day my mother was taken. The only person standing before me is my former chief who couldn't even do that job right either which is why I left." Hiccup looked to Stoick now.

"Hiccup, I'm still your father..."

"And the lies continue. You may look like him, but you aren't my father. My father was a caring man who would have done anything to ensure his child's safety and happiness. And he died when my mother did. The one before me is nothing more than a hallow shell of what he used to be." Hiccup turned his head hatefully then turned heel and began to walk away.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, don't you dare walk away from me. I am your father and I demand you come home." Stoick boomed. "You ran away 8 years ago, obviously hit your head and forgot a lot of things. You were never married, or had a child, never adopted any either. You don't ride dragons; you hate them like us. Come home and we will fix everything...This...nonsense isn't you son." Stoick said softened his voice now.

Heather's eyes widened a bit, she bit her lower lip as Hiccup froze mid-step and tightened his hands to fists as his knuckles cracked before his whipped around enraged, while pulling out a silver...tube(?) which then sprung out a flaming blade! The Hooligans actually backed up seeing the fire in his eyes, the absolute anger and hate, despite being in awe of the flaming sword in front of them.

"How dare you say such a thing to him! How can you even say he never had a wife or child when just earlier you were asking why Sigrid looks exactly like Hiccup!" Heather screeched as tears brimmed her eyes at what Stoick said to Hiccup about Kari. Hiccup put his hand up to stop her, then his hand moved to her back.

"Go check on my kids...I will deal with this.” Hiccup ordered.

"But..." Heather began.

"That was an order, Heather," Hiccup said firmly. Heather nodded as she—with Windshear following—headed towards the house to check on Destin, Isla, and Sigrid, secretly hopping they didn't hear anything. Hiccup's eyes narrowed darkly at them now. The Hooligans actually backed up seeing the fire in his eyes, holding the flaming blade in front of him and pointed at the Hooligans. "If you ever mention my wife again, I will personally see to it that you wish you were at the mercy of Red Death instead of me. That is not a threat..." Hiccup said in an almost murderous tone. 

"Hiccup...I didn't...mean it that way..." Stoick began.

"Shut your fucking mouth. I made it clear once, this is my island. You will show me respect here or I will lock all of you up. I tried to be nice, I tried to stay calm but as usual Stoick, you just don't know when to stop." Hiccup said coldly. The Hooligan's gasped a bit at his choice of words, since when did Hiccup swear? "How dare you stand before me and say what you did. You claim to call me your son when you don't even know what it means to be a father."

"You are my son, Hiccup.,." Stoick said quickly.

"No. I am not. I have no parents. Both of them are dead as far as I'm concerned. Now since you never listened before, and you're on my island...You will listen to what I have to say and you won't dare interrupt me again unless I tell you to talk," Hiccup stated. They nodded to him, Stoick looked at Hiccup worried almost. "You cannot order me back to Berk, Stoick. I ran away 8 years ago, I exiled myself from your island, your tribe, and as your heir. Berk is my past and that is where it will stay, where it belongs. I want no part of it, and more on that...I am over 18. I'm an adult so I don't have to do a gods damn thing you say anymore" Hiccup began, "You never listened to me, Stoick. Not as my chief or as my father. You didn't listen when I said I shot down a Night Fury, you didn't listen when I said I didn't want to be in dragon training, and you sure as hell didn't listen when I told you that your tribe was treating me like their punching bag. I told you countless times how your village treated me and you just overlooked it. Overlooked me! Now how can you say I'm your son when you did even acknowledge that your people were hurting me. You never had time for me, everything you did was for the village" Hiccup remarked.

"Hiccup, I'm the chief! I have to protect the village..." Stoick said now.

"So the excludes me? Was I not part of the tribe? Was I not living on the island?! Was I not your son?” Hiccup yelled.

"No Hiccup...y-you were!” Stoick replied.

"Bullshit! If that were even remotely true, then you would have protected me the same as you did them! But yet I was the only one on that island who got treated like an outcast, like I didn't belong. The only time you noticed me was when I did good in dragon training. That's when you were proud of me, when you thought I was like you!” Hiccup snapped angrily. "I only did good there because I had Toothless! I learned everything from him, from a dragon first hand. Here's a little fact for you...Toothless is the Night Fury I shot down. After you dismissed me so easily after scolding me...I went into the forest to find him, I had once chance to kill a dragon, a Night Fury that day but instead...I let him go, then he let me go and we became the best of friends. And when I was chosen to kill the nightmare...I ran away on Toothless and built this. All this was little Hiccup the Useless." As he was saying this, Toothless came up besides Hiccup and growled at the Hooligans. "And you know something else, none of this should come off as a shock since it was you who told me that I was many things but a dragon killer wasn't one of them. Well there ya go old man. I couldn't kill a dragon, I wouldn't. Because it's wrong. You said it, this was all you. You were right, I'm not a dragon killer. I accepted that and this is all I have because of it. So you can give yourself a pat on the back because without you telling me what you did then I wouldn't have all this. So thanks. For once in your Thor damned life, you actually did something that benefited me and my happiness" Hiccup folded his arms over his chest now.

"Hiccup...I'm.." Stoick began.

"Don't you even try to apologize. Because I really don't believe you nor care. I stopped caring the day I left. Regardless, you suddenly realizing who I am means nothing. Yes its been me the whole time and it should have been easy to figure out too. Dragon master prodigy of Stoick vanishes, 8 years later you run into someone who rides dragons and uses the same techniques who never shows his face, has a daughter who looks exactly like the son you lost. None of that tipped you off who I was? Sad. Truly it is." Hiccup retorted.

 _"Sigrid, come back here!"_ Hiccup heard Isla yell, he turned to see his daughter running towards him. Heather, Isla, and Destin right behind. Hiccup lowered his arms from his chest as he bent to one knee and Sigrid ran right into his arms.

"Ssh it's alright princess..." Hiccup soothed as Sigrid held on to him, almost shaking. "I said to keep her in the house during this..." Hiccup sighed to Heather.

"She wanted you, chief..." Heather replied.

"Sigrid, you have to go back with Heather and your siblings..." Hiccup said softly. Sigrid shook her head holding tighter.

"No...I want daddy.." Sigrid whimpered. It was now that the Hooligan's saw the very big resemblance between Hiccup and his daughter: dark reddish hair, with faint strands of dark orangish color, small form, and big green eyes. It only made it more real to them that everything he'd been through was actually true.

Hiccup sighed, if Sigrid wanted him then he needed to end this argument even though it was rather one-sided. His eyes fell on Stoick and the others. Destin and Isla stood with Hiccup facing the Hooligan's angrily.

"I've had enough. Knowing who I am changes nothing. I am still chief of this island, and father to these kids. I am never going back to Berk, I renounced everything about myself that pertained to it. Stoick...You claim I'm your son but you never did for me what I do for my children. Notice I don't dismiss them, or scold them for disobeying an order. My daughter wanted me so I will be there for her. You lost mom, that should only have fuel you to be a better father rather than ignore my existence. I lost my wife too, she died giving birth to Sigrid...But you don't see me hating her because of something both sad and unfortunate happening. Unlike you...My children are my life...blood and adopted. I know how to balance family and job. When a man becomes a chief, he protects them all and never plays favorites" Hiccup said calmer, he didn't want to yell and scare Sigrid. "You never cared about me, Stoick. Nothing I did was ever good enough for you to care, or be proud of me, to accept me. Luckily for me...I don't need it anymore. I have it here. On my island, everyone is accepted for who they are. I'm not your son, Stoick. After mom died, your son died with her. You still have no respect for others, and you still think everything is according to what you say. That is not allowed here. You were never my chief. And you were never my father. You didn't need or want me and now I don't need or want you. I am done with this conversation. I'm probably just wasting my breath and time because I know you're not listening as usual..." Hiccup closed his eyes. "Heather?"

"Y-Yes chief?” She said to him.

"Return the Hooligan tribe back to Berk. They've officially overstayed their welcome on Wings Isle..." Hiccup ordered.

"Yes sir" Heather nodded heading off to prepare the ships. Hiccup faced the Hooligan's now.

"Y-You're...making us leave?” Fishlegs asked now.

"Hiccup please...Give...me another chance" Stoick asked pleadingly.

"You are not my chief. You are not my father. Gather your belongings and get off my island. I am done. I have more pressing matters to attend to then deal with you" Hiccup said turning to leave. "Destin. Isla. Time to go home" Hiccup said, they nodded and followed him back to the house, the dragons doing the same, but before they left the Arena, Hiccup stopped and looked at Fishlegs and Astrid, "You have the choice to remain or go home. Your pick. If you decide to return home, you will not learn the way of the Dragons. Sneaky and Iggy will remain on Wings Isle. Your pick." And with that, he left with his children and dragons following.

**_To be continued..._ **


	10. Chapter 10

Astrid and Fishlegs watched as Hiccup left with his children. While he and Heather had left to talk, they guess, Eerika had seen what they thought their terrors. Eerika was very pleased to see what Astrid and Fishlegs did—not impressed with what Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut did, resulting in them not passing—and so Astrid and Fishlegs passed and were allowed to move onto the next level, but with what just happened, who knows if they can be riders.

They would need to ask Hiccup if it's possible for them to return to get some personal thing, and say good-bye to their families before coming back.

**. . .**

The next morning, Hiccup watched as the Hooligans were—well more like _forced_ —onto the ships that would be taking them back to Berk. Torch and his siblings were standing by. They were going to take them back since with their large wingspan, they could get them quickly and then leave quickly. Destin and Isla were going with them to make sure the Hooligans didn't do anything to the Typhoomerangs.

Astrid and Fishlegs followed the rest of their Tribe back onto the ships, casting looks at Hiccup, who gave a slight nod.

**_After having their last meal on Wings Isle, Astrid and Fishlegs went in search of Hiccup. Both wanted to be Dragon Riders, having seen the real side of the dragons, but wanted to go home one last time to get personal items and to also say good-bye to their families, or even invite their families to come and learn the real truth._ **

**_Isla opened the front door and once seeing Astrid and Fishlegs, turned and yelled, "Dad! Hofferson and Ingerman are here to see you!"_ **

**_"Be right there, Isa! Sigrid, get back here!" They could hear giggles coming from the little girl, "Sigrid, no running when you're wet! Destin, catch your sister!"_ **

**_"Got it Dad!"_ **

**_Behind Isla, Astrid and Fishlegs could see Sigrid run around in only a towel, with Destin trying to catch her. Sigrid turned and escaped her older brother again and headed straight for the door (Isla no longer there, now helping Destin to try to catch Sigrid) only to run right into Astrid, who caught the little girl before she could fall onto the floor._ **

**_Sigrid blinked and looked up at Astrid. While she was looking up at the blonde axe-lady, Destin snuck up behind Sigrid._ **

**_"Gotcha ya!"_ **

**_Sigrid whined and tried to escape her brother's hold._ **

**_"Good you got her, take her into her room and try to dry her and get her ready for bed. I'll be back in a minute," Hiccup said walking down the stairs, wearing nothing but a tunic and pants._ **

**_His hair was wet which got Astrid the impression that he had just given Sigrid a bath. But, the tunic was short-sleeved so Astrid could also see the muscle in Hiccup's arms, and she was shocked._ **

**_Hiccup looked at them with a raised eyebrow, "Yes?"_ **

**_For the first time, probably since he came, Fishlegs spoke up first, "W-We wanted to ask if we could return to Berk just to get a few personal items and good bye to our families."_ **

**_Hiccup stared at them for a moment before opening and mouth…_ **

Destin and Isla made hang signals to Torch and his siblings and the three dragons nodded. And took off into the sky. Astrid watched as Wings Isle got smaller and smaller and soon was nothing but fog blocking her view.

 _Soon, I will return and learn the true meaning of being a Dragon Rider and learn the real truth on Dragons. Both me and Fishlegs._ Astrid thought.

**. . .**

They arrived back on Berk in record time. About an hour before reading Berk, Destin and Isla had Torch, Blaze, and Scorcher let the ropes go and all five left for Wings Isle, leaving at fast speeds.

Upon arriving, Stoick had called a meeting right away and while everyone was going to the Great Hall, Astrid and Fishlegs were going to pack some personal items and then at midnight, take boat out of Berk. One of the Dragons Riders were going to meet them to take them back.

**. . .**

"He is a traitor! He sides with the dragons, he rides one and is chief of an island full of the _demons_! That is not my boy. I have no son!" Stoick yelled.

Upon arriving the Berk, Stoick called for a meeting that, _everyone_ was demanded to attend.

Then, the elder, Mildew adds in, "I told you that lad was trouble! I say we attack and finish him off so things can return to normal!"

While the Vikings were yelling, Gobber decided to risk it and ask, "And what about Hiccup's daughter?"

That got everyone to be quiet for a minute and stare at the Blacksmith. Hiccup _the Useless_ has a daughter?!

Stoick was silent before, "She will be saved and become the _true_ warrior she was meant to be! We storm Wings Isle, tonight!"

Astrid and Fishlegs shared a look. This wasn't going to end well, that's for sure. With just eye contact, they both agreed: Not to take part of this battle. Using the cheering as a distraction, both left the Great Hall and made their way to the Cove...the place where they knew they'd be safe during the battle.

**. . .**

 

Brandr was on patrol. He and his Deadly Nadder Swiftstar (who was yellow in color) were flying near the North Beach when he noticed something.

Ships.

 _I need to warn the Chief!_ He thought and had Swiftstar turn in the direction of the Village, hoping that he could make it in time before whoever came abroad the ships could do anything.

Swiftstar flew as fast as he could, he was not where at the speed of Toothless, or even Stormfly, but was getting there. Brandr saw Hiccup in the village walking with his children.

"CHIEF!"

Hiccup looked up see Swiftstar land and Brandr jumping off and running over him. His face had worry on it.

"What's wrong Brandr?" Hiccup asked, his chiefing personality taking over.

"Ships, North Beach!"

Hiccup's eyes widen, "Brandr, have Swiftstar sound the alarm," Brandr nodded and rushed over to his dragon, who once taking a breather unleashed a blast of fire into the air, followed quickly by Toothless who unleashed a loud plasma blast.

Hiccup turned to see Toothless right behind him, getting onto his dragon's head, Hiccup spoke over the noise, "Riders! Women, children, and elderly who cannot fight! To the shelters! Gareth, take Sigrid home and guard her, please," He said to his friend.

The man nodded and letting Sigrid hug her father one last time, took the little girl, and Hiccup's heir, and raced to his home. His house the most protective the hardest to destroy. It was made out of Gronkle iron inside of the wood.

Hiccup got off of Toothless and then ran into the forge. He grabbed his armor that was always kept there and quickly put it on. He then grabbed his second _Inferno_ , glad that he decided to make another one. He filled both with Nightmare saliva and added more tanks of Hideous Zippleback gas.

"Dad!" Hiccup stopped what he was doing for a moment, to see Destin running over. Sunheart right behind his son, "Destin, what is it?"

Destin gave a grim look, "The ships...they're from Berk."

All time stopped.

 _"What?!"_ Hiccup yelled, making everyone pause what they were doing. "He's crossed the line. I want Dragons in Armor, now! Get every Dragon to the forge now for some armor! Riders, to the Forge, get armor on the dragons, now!"

Every rider ran to the forge and worked fast to get some form of armor on the dragons. Toothless went last since he was the "Alpha" of the dragon.

**. . .**

Stoick looked at Snotlout, "Your job is to kidnap the girl. She needs to be brought to the right side. Kidnap her anyway you want."

Snotlout smirked. Behind them (made to come by force), Tuffnut and Ruffnut were unsure about this. Hiccup showed them kindness when they were brought to Wings Isle and now they're storming their island. It just wasn't right. Right now, they sort of wished they were back on Berk, hiding, with Fishlegs and Astrid.

Snotlout left Stoick in the ship's room and dragged the twins. "When we get there, you job is to distract the guard that will most likely be guarding the brat. Then I'll go in and get the brat."

They didn't want to do this, but Snotlout threatened someone that they cared for deeply so had to do it.

**. . .**

Hiccup held up _Inferno_ as Stoick used his axe. Hiccup glared hatefully at his _ex_ -father. "You dare attack me on my own home?!"

Stoick glared back, "I dare!" He strikes Hiccup again.

Using skill and agility, Hiccup dodge and then brought out his second _Inferno_.

**. . .**

Snotlout waited for the signal from the twins that the guard was distracted then he snuck in the grabbed Sigrid, putting a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream then once out of the house he tied a cloth over her mouth and rushed back to the ship.

**. . .**

Hiccup jumped back away from Stoick, "This ends now!" And he let out a whistle from his mouth, and then the famous dive bomb of the Night Fury was heard (Hiccup had put on an automatic tail for Toothless for the battle).

Stoick glared at the demon who brainwashed his only child.

"Demon!"

Hiccup snapped his fingers and suddenly, a blue hue emitted from Toothless, making Stoick stand back.

"RETREAT!" Stoick yelled and every Berkian that arrived turned and ran to the ships, each getting a dragon chasing them, and shouting a bolt of fire, or lightning or acid at them.

**. . .**

With Toothless still in Alpha Mode, Hiccup watched with a heated glare as the Berk Ships sailed out of their waters. He wanted extra guards up to make sure no ship entered their waters. How the Berk Ships got past the fog, he'll never know.

After bringing the rest of his people back to the village, Hiccup ran into his house, worried for Sigrid, since he hadn't seen Gareth yet. But when he did, he got a shock. Gareth was knocked out by the front door, "Gareth!"

The man groaned and glanced up at his Chief, "T-They took..." but couldn't finished as he passed out. Worry grew across Hiccup's face, and he ran into Sigrid's room. When he got to her room, his eyes widen in shock. The room was totally destroyed. He ran back out, "Someone get Eira to check on Gareth! Dragon Riders, to the docks, NOW!" He yelled as he ran through the village.

Hearing the urgency of his voice, the Strike Tribe did not hesitate and did exactly what their Chief wanted to.

**. . .**

Meanwhile, on Berk, Snotlout was dragging the now squirming Sigrid.

"Let me go! My Daddy will be here!"

Snotlout glared at the little girl, causing her to shrink back, "Shut up! Your _daddy_ is nothing but a loser, and nothing real! Dragons are demons kid!" And with that, stormed up to his house and threw the little girl inside where Stoick was waiting.

**. . .**

Sigrid glared up at Stoick, refusing to speak, even after he is trying to tell her that she is at the right place.

"No. You are wrong! My Daddy and my tribe is the right people! _You_ are the meanies and my daddy will be here soon to get me! And he will _never_ forgive you for taking me!" She screamed and just as she did, a Viking yelling, "DRAGONS!"

Stoick glared at his _granddaughter_ , "You are not leaving this house!" and with that he grabbed his axe and ran outside, leaving the little three-year-old in the house.

**. . .**

Hiccup glared as they came near Berk, he turned to the Dragon Riders (the experienced Riders, Eerika was left on Wings Isle to stay in charge), "I don't care what you do! Just find my daughter!" He yelled.

All the Riders had narrowed eyes and were glaring.

Soon they came into view, "Monstrous Nightmare Riders, Fire Wall! Surround them, do not let them out of your sight and burn their weapons!"

The Riders with Monstrous Nightmares let their dragons flame up and then flew down making a wall around the Hooligans, keeping them in place. They blasted the weapons of the Berkians, melting them on site making them all yell, but soon close their mouth seeing how close the Dragons were.

"Deadly Nadders, Windshear, go!"

The Riders of Deadly Nadders, and Windshear dove down, using their spikes/spines to make the Hooligans get into a circle.

**. . .**

The roar of a Night Fury signaled everyone to drop to their knees to duck in fear. _"Night Fury! Get Down!"_

Toothless dove down and blasted a watch tower just as Astrid and Fishlegs came out of the wood, with Astrid's mother, Ingrid Hofferson, and Fishlegs's parents Calder and Alva Ingerman. Along with them was Ruffnut and Tuffnut's mother, Hazel Thorson.

Toothless landed in front of the Hooligans and Hiccup jumped off pulling out his flaming sword. Toothless began to glow blue in his 'Alpha Mode'. He glared at them, "You have exactly 1 minute to return my daughter to me or I will tear Berk apart house by house. I will bring this island into the water if Sigrid isn't in my arms in 1 minute."

"You think dragons are bad with the queen controlling them...Let's see how you fair against me controlling them. Time starts now." With a wave of his flaming sword, Toothless unleashed a Plasma Blast at Stoick's house, obliterating it from sight, making everyone gasp.

Hiccup stalked up to Stoick and glared at him right in the eye, while holding his flaming sword, making the large man shrink back in fright. He grabbed Stoick by this front and pulled him to him, surprising Stoick with his strength "You kidnapped my daughter, waged war on my island, and tried to fill her head with lies. With all you've already done to wrong me in the past, and even now...I will hold no reservations about killing you. As I said...I have no father. You're just another man who is not capable of change. Now, you will tell me this. Where. Is. My. Daughter?"

**. . .**

Astrid watched as Stoick ran out of the Jorgenson house. She and her mother (her father had joined the fighting), along with Fishlegs' parents, had come out of the forest hearing the horn.

 _Why would Stoick be at Snotlout's house..._ She wondered before she thought about it, _Sigrid!_

Astrid ran pasts her parents, ignoring the fact that they were calling for her. Seeing no one near the house, Astrid stormed inside. She heard a squeak and saw Sigrid trying to hide behind a large chair. Astrid lowered herself, "Hey, Sigrid, it's OK. I'm not going to hurt you." And held her hand out for the little girl.

Sigrid stared at it for a moment.

"I'm going to take you to your daddy,"

Sigrid stared at Astrid for a little bit more before running over and jumping right into her arms.

**. . .**

"Right here!"

Hiccup looked up to see Astrid carrying his daughter. Sigrid has her arms wrapped tightly around Astrid's neck. "I did not take her. Fishlegs and I were on Berk."

Hiccup let Stoick go making him fall to his knees and walked over to his daughter, "Daddy!"

Astrid handed the little girl back to her father who held her tightly. Astrid swore that she tears in Hiccup's eyes.

"Oh Sigrid," Sigrid held onto her father tightly. Still holding her, Hiccup looked at his daughter, "What happened?"

The Dragon Riders continued to hold down the Hooligans, the dragons all glaring and growling at them. Destin and Isla had moved Stoick to the rest of the Hooligans. Moonheart and Sunheart growling especially at Stoick.

"Big meanie kidnaped me back on Wings Isle and dragged me on ship. Big man with capie tried to tell me I was on the wrong side. I no listen. But then she brought me back." Sigrid said pointing to Astrid.

"Who took you?"

"She means Snotlout," Astrid said.

Hiccup's hold on Sigrid tightened, " _What_?!" He growled out.

Though scared, Astrid held her ground. She wasn't going to show fear.

Fishlegs walked up with Ruffnut beside him, "It is true. I was forced along with Tuffnut to distract Gareth. We did not want to do it, but Snotlout threatened our mother," Hiccup's glare vanished for a moment.

Hiccup turned to Eret, "Get Jorgenson, _now_."

The tall man nodded and quickly went into the crowd and soon came out dragging the _heir_ out who was screaming and yelling. Hiccup handed Sigrid to Eret, who quickly wrapped her arms around the man's neck, as Hiccup reached down and grabbed Snotlout by his tunic, his eyes glaring and almost on fire. Snotlout tried to lean as a far as he could, but he wasn't getting out Hiccup's grip, "If you ever touch my daughter again...I will cut your hands from your body and beat you to death with them."

Snotlout's face then turned and Hiccup grinned, "Now who is afraid of who. Get out of my sight, weakling." Hiccup let go of Snotlout, as Eret handed Sigrid over to Hiccup and Eret dragged Snotlout back to the rest of this tribe. Hiccup turned to Astrid and Fishlegs. "You had nothing to do with the kidnapping of Sigrid or attacking of Wings Isle, correct.”

Astrid and Fishlegs nodded, "Aye sir. We were going into the forest with our parents to avoid the fighting."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, since fleeing was something Astrid never did.

"Daddy, they played with me on the ship." Sigrid pointed to the twins. "They made sure I was safe during the ride."

Hiccup looked at the twins.

"It is true sir," Ruffnut said.

"We were against going to war, but _he_ threatened our mother, who we care deeply for, and didn't want anything to happen." Tuffnut said.

Hiccup looked behind them and saw a woman that looked just like Ruffnut, Astrid's parents, and Fishlegs's parents.

Fishlegs then told Hiccup about them going to the cove to hid out, and were returning when they heard the horn of them coming here.

Astrid then explained her going to get Sigrid out of Snotlout's house and then bringing her to Hiccup. Hiccup then spoke up, "I'm going to offer you a choice. You can remain on Berk with those who refuse change, or...You may leave and come to Wings Isle permanently, as member of the Strike Tribe."

Astrid and Fishlegs's eyes widen surprise. Full Members of the Strike Tribe, and their parents could come with them?

Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at Hiccup, "Us too? And our mother?"

Hiccup grinned, "Yes. Despite your craziness, you have the skill of working together—when needed to—and can do much. Your personalities are similar to a Hideous Zippleback that I know."

"Barf and Belch!" Sigrid added in.

Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins shared a look. Remain on Berk and not change? Or go to Wings Isle _and change_.

"We decide to go to Wings Isle."

"Astrid!" Aaron Hofferson said in shock. Hiccup nodded to Destin and he let the man out who went over to his only child.

Astrid turned to her father, "Papa, dragons are not what they seem to be."

"They attacked Berk!"

Astrid narrowed her eyes, "Because they took the Chief's daughter! Papa, I am an old enough to make my own choices. And I choose to go with Hiccup. You are more than welcome to stay with a chief who kidnapped another chief's daughter. But I will not," Astrid turned to face her mother, as Destin came over and well dragged Aaron back to the rest, "Mama..."

Ingrid stared at her husband and then her daughter, "I will not stay with a chief who takes another chief's child. It is wrong."

Aaron's eyes widen as he saw his wife walk over to the _demons_ , "Ingrid..."

Ingrid turned to Aaron, "Aaron, I married you because I loved you. But if you are willing to stay with a chief who kidnaps another chief's daughter, then forget it. I shall go with you Astrid to become a member of the Strike Tribe."

Hazel, Calder and Alva turned to Hiccup, "We shall go as well, to be with our children and to also see the real truth on dragons." They walked over to Eret.

Hiccup smirked at Stoick who had a shocked expression. "See  _Stoick_ , people are willing to leave to change," He frowned, "But people like you will never change. You are set in your ways that killing dragons is the only answer, and that is truly sad that a chief would not want to change in order to better provide for his people. You're not changing is why they are choosing to leave your tribe and join mine. They want a better future, not a bloody past filled with hate and a war that doesn't need to be," Hiccup handed Sigrid to Astrid, and walked over to Stoick and bent down to his _ex_ -father's height (since he was kneeling), "One of these days, you will understand what I did. That the only way to have a future is by letting go of the past. And that is exactly what I did when I left 8 years ago. This world is changing Stoick, it's not what you know it as anymore. And because you refuse to change, you will die cold and alone with nothing." Hiccup stepped back with his hands over his chest. "And if you ever come near my island or family again..." He took out inferno, activated the flame blade and slammed it down in front of the Hooligan Chief. "I will kill you no hesitation." He growled with murder.


	11. Chapter 11

Hiccup cast one last look at the Hooligans before turning to his Riders, "Dragon Riders! Mount up! Back to Wings Isle!"

Astrid was riding with Heather, her mother with a Changewing rider, Inari. The twins were with Destin and Isla while their mother was with Eret. Hazel was with a Changewing rider by the name of Inari while Fishlegs, Calder and Alva were with Eret (since his dragon was the only one who could carry all three Ingerman). Sigrid was riding with Hiccup.

However, just as they were going to take off, someone shouted Hiccup's name, "CHIEF!"

Hiccup turned to see Brandr on Stormfly (she was the fastest Nadder on Wings Isle, and the only dragon that could come close to Toothless's speed).

"Brandr?" Hiccup said with wonder.

But before he could ask why he was he, Brandr shouted, "RED DEATH! COMING THIS WAY!"

Hiccup's eyes widen, "What?!"

Stormfly landed and Brandr raced over to Hiccup, "Yes Chief! The remaining Riders on Wings Isle managed to steer her clear of Wings Isle, but now she is heading this direction! The Riders were able to buy me some time to get here, but she is on her way!"

The rest of the Riders all gasped in shock. Red Death, coming _now_ of all time?!

Hiccup went right into Chief mode and turned to his riders and the Hooligans, "I do not care that I am now a resident of Berk, you will listen to me if you want to live!" For once, the Hooligans all nodded.

Hiccup turned to Heather, "Heather, take Sigrid," Heather jumped off of Windshear and ran over to get Sigrid.

"Daddy!"

"Don't worry, baby, I'll be alright." Hiccup whispered to his daughter. Hiccup looked at Heather, "Keep her save, Destin and Isla as well." Heather nodded and pulled back, with Sigrid clinging to Heather.

The rest of the riders got off their dragons (and helping Fishlegs and his parents and Ruffnut and Tuffnut and their mother) and began to yell orders to the Hooligans. Hiccup climbed back on Toothless and waited...

 _Final battle. She needs to be ended, once and for all._ Hiccup thought.

Hiccup sat, waiting, and then he heard it.

The roar of the Queen.

Hiccup turned to see Heather holding Sigrid with Astrid trying to claim the child down.

Toothless shifted making Hiccup revert his attention back to the water. There coming in was the Queen.

 _Time to end this,_ Hiccup opened up Toothless tail fin (he switched back to the original one before coming over to Berk), the two shot up into the sky like a rocket.

Right away Toothless began to fire Plasma Blasts at the Queen. Toothless dodged a blast from the Red Death.

Heather looked up in worry, Toothless' tail could easily catch on fire.

Suddenly, Toothless went flying into the ocean!

"Hiccup!" Heather cried out as Sigrid yelled out, "Daddy!"

Toothless and Hiccup emerged, coughing, but OK.

"Get back!" Hiccup shouted before jumping back into Toothless and taking off into the sky once more.

Toothless roared at the Red Death, almost like it was challenging it. The large dragon roared back at Toothless and began to chase it. Hiccup looked into the sky. Dark clouds were forming. He looked back to the island where he could see Astrid and Sigrid. He sighed before turning around. "Okay, Toothless, time to disappear."

**. . .**

On the ground, the Hooligans plus the Dragon Riders, and Sigrid, watched with wide eyes as Toothless flew at high speeds into the air.

"What is he doin'?" Gobber asked.

Heather's eyes widen. "He's using the darkness of the clouds to use to his advantage..." She whispered.

Astrid turned to the woman. "What?"

"He's going to use Toothless' black scales to his advantage. Toothless is the fastest dragon in the world, he can use his speed and size against the Red Death." Heather explained.

Suddenly they heard Toothless's sound that he makes when he dive-bombs. No one moved or got out of the way. They watched as purple blasts hit the Red Death making it roar.

**. . .**

They continued to fire shots at the Red Death. Annoyed, the large dragon started firing everywhere in the clouds.

Hiccup turned around and his eyes widen. Toothless' prosthetic tailfin had caught on fire. "OK, times up. Let's see if this will work."

Toothless roared and dove down at the Red Death.

"COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!" Hiccup yelled, taunting the beast.

That did the trick as the beast started chasing them again. As they flew downwards Hiccup could feel the monster getting closer and closer to them. It opened its mouth, getting ready to blast them, but Hiccup continued on their path

"Stay with me, buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer." Hiccup encouraged.

Toothless nodded, but was still a little scared.

"Hold Toothless." Then he heard the hissing sound. "NOW!"

In a second, Toothless spun backwards and shot one Plasma Blast into the dragon's mouth, causing it to catch fire inside its body. It tried to spread its wings, but it was no use because of the holes made from the previous Plasma Blasts.

Toothless flew away from the mouth and upwards as the larger dragon pummeled to his death.

**. . .**

On the ground, everyone shielded themselves as a large explosion was caused from the Red Death hitting the rocks near the island. Heather used her own body to cover Sigrid.

**. . .**

Hiccup and Toothless tried to get away from the infernos that was climbing up the back of the dead Red Death, however, it proved very difficult since Toothless's burnt prosthetic tail was now gone. Suddenly the dragon's large bludgeon tail became another obstacle for the Dragon Rider.

"No." Hiccup said fearfully as the tail came closer. "NO!"

Suddenly his vision became black as he was knocked out cold off the saddle and into the inferno. Toothless spun around and after seeing Hiccup fall into the fire, he gave a roar and used all the strength he had to dive in after him. There was no way he was going to let his rider die.

**. . .**

"HICCUP/CHIEF!" Astrid, Heather and the Dragon Riders yelled, while Sigrid was yelling, "Daddy!"

Suddenly, the Dragon Riders' Dragons took off and headed towards the place where the Red Death exploded and fell near the rocks.

"Ha! Your so called _dragons_ left you behind!" Someone shouted.

Heather sighed, but before she could say anything Destin spoke, "Shut. Up! They did not leave us! They went to find our father!" He growled out making the person who spoke shut up.

Finally, the smoke that was covering where the Red Death had landed. The Riders walked forward, with the Hooligans following, and came to see the Rider's dragons having their heads bowed. Toothless was on the ground, wrapped up, his tail, no more.

The Hooligans stared at the dragons in shock, they were not doing anything. Just standing and bowing their heads...

"Daddy!" Sigrid squirmed her way out of the Heather's grasp and ran over to Toothless, slightly tripping over the rocks that were in her way, but easily able to not tripe completely.

"Sigrid!" Heather went after her charge with Destin and Isla following. Stoick tried to step forward, but Moonheart and Sunheart saw him and held him back.

Eret glared, "You don't be allowed near the Chief ever," he said.

Sigrid made her way down to Toothless and saw that his eyes were closed. She could not tell if he was breathing.

"Toothy, please wake up!" She cried.

The sound of Sigrid's voice got Toothless to wake up, slowly, but awaken.

"Toothy!" Sigrid cried out. "Toothy please wake up...We can't find daddy...you have to find daddy!"

Toothless groaned opening his eyes slowly to see his rider's daughter kneeling before him with tear filled eyes. "Please fine...my daddy, Toothy?..." Toothless slowly adjusts opening his wings to reveal an unconscious Hiccup between his front and back paws.

"Hiccup/Dad!" Heather, Astrid, Destin and Isla cried out.

"Daddy!" Sigrid cried out, but however, Hiccup did not awake up. "Daddy, wake up!" Sigrid cried, tears coming out of her eyes. Heather came over and scooped Sigrid up, the little girl turning and crying into Heather.

Destin raced over and put his ear to his father's chest.

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump_

Destin grinned and turned to the riders and his family, "He's alive!"

All the riders let out breathes they didn't know they were holding.

"We should take him back to Wings Isle," Halla said bending down to look at Hiccup. "Eret, come over here and help. Skullcrusher is the biggest and is probably the only one who can carry Toothless all the way. Stormfly can carry Hiccup. Heather, Sigrid will ride with you and Astrid, since Windshear is used to having Sigrid on her back and won't go crazy," Heather nodded as Eret got off of Skullcrusher and walked over to the downed Chief. He carefully picked him up (using his shoulders) and got him over to Stormfly, who knelt down, to let Eret place Stormfly on her back.

"Isla, I want you to ride with him, just in case. I doubt Stormfly would let anything happen to him, but I want you to be on guard. Destin, you ride next to them," Halla instructed to Hiccup's adoptive children.

Destin and Isla nodded and went to get ready. They noticed that their dragons weren't around. So they turned and frowned. Moonheart and Sunheart were standing guard, growling at Stoick and the Hooligans.

They walked over, hands crossed, "Don't even speak. Dad said he never wants to see you again and it shall be." Destin said before snapping his fingers and Sunheart came over to his rider.

Sigrid walked over to Stoick and looked up at him, "Stay way from my daddy!" And then she walked over and kicked Stoick in the knee (not very hard but hard enough for him to start jumping in pain). Sigrid ran over to Isla before Stoick could do anything.

Halla walked over to Stoick and the Hooligans, a glare already on her face, "You and our people are to stay away from Wings Isle. If we see any of your ships getting within a mile of our island, we will attack and destroy you. No questions asked. Good day." And with that, Halla turned and walked over to Mist and climbed on, "Dragon Riders, let's go home."

Every dragon opened their wings and then shot off into the sky, with Skullcrusher holding onto Toothless.

**. . .**

Hiccup was taken right to Eira's place once the Dragon Riders landed on Wings Isle. Heather went to Eerika and explained why Astrid, her mother, Fishlegs, his parents, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and their mother were with them. All eight were taken to the inn that they first stayed in and they would talk in the morning. It was early in the morning and everyone was tired.

Sigrid was taken back to her home with Destin and Isla. Heather was going to go with them, just to make sure Destin and Isla got a good amount of sleep, in case Sigrid kept them up.

The next morning, Sigrid woke up before her brother and sister and Heather and tried to race out of the house, but was got by Azure. But, luckily for Sigrid, Eira had come to the house to tell them the news.

"Is Daddy going to be okay?!" Sigrid asked once she saw the healer.

Eira bent down, "Your daddy will be ok, but he'll be sleeping for a while. I don't know how long, sadly."

**. . .**

The following morning, Hiccup's condition was revealed to the rest of the tribe: He was alive, but in a coma. It shocked the rest of the Tribe but understood. Sigrid cried during that time, with Bluefire trying to calm her down along with Azure. While Heather's mother, Brenna, took care of Sigrid for the day, Destin and Isla took Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut down to the Training Ring, Destin and Isla were going to train them in the art of Dragon Riders since they agreed to come and become members. Eerika took their parents on a tour of Wings Isle and was going to tell them the rules of Wings Isle.

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Destin said walking into the ring with Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut almost laughing at how Destin sounded. He almost sounded like Gobber.

Isla took over and smiled, "Inside the cages you will learn how to tame and train dragons of every Class. Well for today, only four. We have Tracker Class!" The cage rattled as Isla walked by it, "Mystery Class!" The cage rattled and they could see green gas coming out from behind, "Stoker Class." Nothing happened, all they saw was Sunheart flaming up, "And finally, for today, Boulder Class," like for Tracker and Mystery, the cage shook.

Destin walked to the cage, "You will now learn how to calm a dragon. Just like dad did on day one. So, enjoy _learning on the job_!" And with that said, Destin opened the cage for the Tracker class Dragon.

The blue and yellow Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, flew out, wings spread.

"What's the first thing you need to do?!" Destin shouted, ducking as Stormfly unleashed a row of poisonous spikes, which the others avoided.

All at once—which surprised Astrid and Fishlegs—the four yelled, "Remove all weapons!" And each one pulled their weapons off and dropped it on the ground, then putting their hands in the air to prove that they had no weapons on.

Immediately, Stormfly stopped shooting her poisonous spikes and stared at the humans. She saw that they all had their hands up and no weapons. She walked over to Astrid and began to sniff her.

"Uh..." Astrid said.

"You're fine," Isla said, "She's smelling you. This is step 1 of the bonding process. Step 2 of bonding, hold your hand out and turn away, if she places her snout into your hand, she's yours. If not, we need to find another dragon."

Astrid did was she told and turned away, holding her hand out.

Isla and Destin watched as Stormfly stared at the hand before slowly leaning into it. Isla grinned, "Alright! Another Nadder Rider!"

Destin pretended to pout, "Awe man!"

**. . .**

While Destin and Isla were with the ex-Berkians, Heather was looking after Sigrid, who after crying for almost half an hour, finally fell asleep. Heather gently took the three-year-old up to her room and laid her down. She turned to see Bluefire crawling in and then jump onto Sigrid's bed.

Heather sighed, and looked into Hiccup's room. He was out like a light. He had been brought back to his house after being checked by Eira.

 _Please wake up soon Hiccup..._ Heather thought.

**. . .**

Fishlegs and Astrid stood to the side with their new bonded dragons, Meatlug and Stormfly. The only ones left now, where the twins.

"Destin, bring out Barf and Belch," Isla said.

Her brother obeyed and soon the Mystery Class, Hideous Zippleback burst out of his cage, roaring and hissing. But soon stopped seeing Ruffnut and Tuffnut just standing their, though with slightly frightened faces.

Barf and Belch tilted their heads to the side and stared at the twins.

"Are we doing this right?!" Tuffnut whispered, hissed.

Destin smiled, "You are going just fine! Just stand still and let them come to you." He said leaning against Sunheart's head.

Ruffnut stared at the Hideous Zippleback as the one called Barf stared at her. She moved to the left, and Barf's head followed her. Staring at Barf, Ruffnut slowly held her hand out to Barf's head and then turned away. After what felt like forever, Ruffnut finally felt Barf's head in her palm.

Tuffnut stared at his sister before deciding to bond with Belch, he held his hand out and turned away. Soon, he could feel Belch's cool scales against his hand.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut grinned at each other.

Destin and Isla grinned and nodded to each other, while Fishlegs and Astrid looked a little scared.

Time for the _fun_ to start.

**_To be continued..._ **


	12. Chapter 12

**_Flashback_ **

**. . .**

A week had passed since the defeat of the Red Death. Astrid could remember like it was yesterday when they arrived to Wings Isle, well returned that is. Her mother settled right back into Wings Isle's new rules and she even bonded with her own dragon!

**_The morning after the Dragon Riders got a good amount of sleep. Eerika called for a Village Meeting. Halla was going to tell about the defeat._ **

**_"The Red Death is defeated!" Halla shouted and the Great Hall went into cheers, "However, the Chief is in a coma and we do not know how long,"_ **

**_The tribe were shocked._ **

**_"But, despite that, we have new members of the Strike Tribe who are willing to put the end of their old ways and learn our new ways!" Eerika shouted, taking over Halla._ **

**_"Who are they?" A boy asked._ **

**_"They are former members of the Hairy Hooligan tribe, but have pledged their loyalty to us!" The second-in-command said._ **

**_The Strike Tribe cheered for the new members they got and for them turning their back on their old tribe._ **

**. . .**

Astrid walked with Heather through the Village. She was going to get some armor fitted for her by Brenden. "Heather, are Fishlegs, I, and the twins, members already or what?"

Heather thought, but continued to walk, "To be honest. I am not sure. It would probably be up to Hiccup, but seeing he is out for a while, you will have to ask Eerika, since she is the second-in-command,”

"I see," Astrid said.

"But I will tell you this," Heather said, still walking, "But I will say this, you guys are becoming good riders even in a short week. But, Eerika cannot make you full riders. That is Hiccup's job and only his."

**. . .**

Sigrid opened her father's bedroom door. It was still early in the morning and Destin and Isla were still asleep. She saw Toothless sleeping at the foot of the bed.

Sigrid ran over to her father's bed, Bluefire right behind her. Bluefire ran over to Toothless and snuggled up next to the Night Fury as Sigrid climbed onto her father's bed.

Toothless opened an eye to see Sigrid lying next to Hiccup and Bluefire near him. If dragons could, smile, that would be what Toothless would be doing.

**. . .**

"Morning guys!" Destin said later that morning as the new trainees entered the ring, "Isla is training the other groups, so I got you four this morning."

"What's today's lesson?" Fishlegs asked.

Destin grinned, "Today is where you learn how to tame a Monstrous Nightmare!"

Fishlegs's eyes widen and he squeaked in fear while the Twins cheered. Astrid had an unreadable expression.

"D-Do you think we are ready?!" Fishlegs got out.

Destin shrugged, "Who knows. But you need to learn how to tame one if you run into one. And to help with today's lesson is going to be Hookfang! The most aggressive one here, and is hard to calm down. You need that sort of experience. We'd use Azure, but she's too calm and would easily freak out if someone got her. And besides, she's busy on babysitting duty watching Sigrid and Bluefire." Destin said walking to the cage where Hookfang was in.

 _I guess this is the reason why Isla came by to tell us to not get our dragons._ Astrid thought as she got into a ready position.

"And here we go!" Destin said in a very uh weird cheery sort of way. He used the lever and then the doors slammed open, unleashing a very angry Monstrous Nightmare that was already aflame.

 _Oh boy,_ Astrid thought.

"What's the first thing you need?!" Destin shouted dodging a fire blast from Hookfang.

"A shield!" Ruffnut practically screamed.

"Right!" Destin said, and everyone scrambled to grab a shield, and for once, the twins didn't argue who got which shield, "A shield is good for a lot. And the shields on Wings Isle were made from discarded dragon scales, so it's good against something like this!" Destin shouted and avoiding a blast of wind by Hookfang.

Astrid eyed Hookfang and watched as he used his tail to trip the twins and Fishlegs. As she watched, se then remembered seeing Destin do something.

_Astrid was walking back to Heather's house. The Razorwhip Rider offered for Astrid and Ingrid to stay at her place while they're own house was being built. Astrid paused hearing yelling. Turning she saw that a purple and yelow Monstrous Nightmare was well out of control. The people were trying to calm it down, but to no luck._

_Then, to her shock, she saw Destin running towards it._

_"Stand back! I got this!" The teenager cried out before jumping onto the next of the Monstrous Nightmare and well wrestled with it._

_Astrid's eyes widen in shock as the dragon tried to throw Destin off, but the boy held on. Then, Destin pushed the dragon's horns to the ground, causing the dragon to sigh._

Astrid's eyes widen and she shook her head to return her to the present. She looked to see Fishlegs and the twins trying to do the hand thing, only for it fail.

 _Time to try what Destin did that night,_ Astrid thought, before running over to the out of control dragon.

Destin eyed Astrid in what she was doing, _What is she doing?_

But then, to his shock, he watched as Astrid jumped onto Hookfang and tried to force his head to the ground, _Where could she have learned that?_

"Come on Hookfang," Astrid muttered as she worked on getting his horns to the ground, but sadly for her, the stubborn dragon didn't go without a fight.

 _Oh for Thor's sake!_ Astrid and with all her might, pushed Hookfang's horns ot the ground, making him sigh and his tongue roll out.

The twins and Fishlegs stared in shock while Destin just said, "Well done. That is one way to tame a Monstrous Nightmare. And I must say I am surprised."

Astrid grinned, "I saw you do it to a purple and yellow Monstrous Nightmare, and figured it might work on this guy, and I was right."

Destin grinned back at Astrid.

**. . .**

_"My love, it's time to wake up."_ A smoothing calm voice said.

Hiccup opened his eyes, slowly, but only to find him unable to move his body. _Where I am?_

_"You are in the dream world, my love,"_

Hiccup turned to see a woman wearing a white tunic-dress. She had long dark orangish hair and gray eyes. The same orange that was in Sigrid's hair.

 _"Kari."_ Hiccup let out a breath seeing his deceased wife.

Kari walked around Hiccup and sat down next to him. _"It is me my love. You have done a splendid job in raising our daughter,"_

Hiccup sighed, _"I wished you could see her."_

Kari smiled, _"I can see her my love, from up above."_

Hiccup sighed, _"I miss you, so much..."_

Kari gave a sad smile, _"I do as well. But don't dwell on the past. Move to the future."_ She frowned, _"But I will never forgive that man you called your father. What he did was unright, kidnapping my daughter!"_ Kari smiled once more, _"You are doing fine as a father, much better than him, you are raising 3 children, fine and just right."_

_Hiccup sighed, "Was it a right idea to make the others Dragon Riders?"_

_Kari smiled, "It is. You are showing them the right way of dragons, just like we did to Heather and Eret. Now, my love, it is time for you to wake up..."_

_"Daddy?"_ It was Sigrid.

 _"Dad?"_ Followed by Isla and Destin.

**. . .**

Sigrid stared at Hiccup as a groan came from him and he slowly began to open his eyes. He blinked a few times before they opened all the way.

"Daddy!"

"Dad!" Isla and Destin said in happiness, finally seeing their father awake.

Immediately, Sigrid launched herself at Hiccup, who wasn't expecting it, but caught his daughter right away. Soon, Destin and Isla joined in in the family hug.

As they hugged, Destin couldn't help but notice a familiar presence near them. He looked up and he could have sworn he saw Kari...

**_To be continued..._ **

**Cliffhanger. Hahaha. Sorry to be honest, I didn't even know WHERE to end this chapter! I was debating if I should even have Hiccup wake up here. XD. But as you can, I decided to have him wake up. And I hoped you like the little part on Kari! I felt that you readers should deserve to know _a little_ bit about her. I plan on a prequel to this story, talking about how Hiccup meets and falls for her and how they form the Strike Tribe! But more about that later, I do have a poll up for the next story! So if you have not had a chance, please vote! The Poll if over on my Fanfiction.net Profile. Thanks!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

With Destin and Isla's help (Toothless too), Hiccup managed to make his way out of his house. He was happy that there wasn't too much damage during the fight with the Red Death, he didn't even lose any limbs!

Once the door opened, Hiccup couldn't help but shield his eyes. The sunlight was too bright for Thor's sake!

Hiccup opened his eyes to see his village staring in shock.

"The Chief's awake!"

"Chief!"

Hiccup grinned as the villagers cheered to seeing him awake.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup turned his head to see the Dragon Riders running over. He also noticed that the Hooligans he invited were standing back a bit.

"Bring them over," He whispered to Isla, who nodded and let go her father's arm, leaving Hiccup in the hands of her brother and walked over to the ex-Berkians.

Hiccup watched as the Berkians followed Isla. Once they were near, Hiccup gave a small smirk, "So, how's training been?"

The four ex-Berkians stared at one another.

"I know because Destin told me. He and Isla have also told me that you are doing very well."

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Hiccup looked down at Sigrid to see her jumping up and down and poiting to Astrid.

"Yes, Sigrid?"

"Daddy, Astrid bonded with Stormfly!"

Hiccup raised an eye brown and looked at Astrid.

"Yes Chief. She did. Fishlegs bonded with Meatlug the Gronkle and the twins got Barf and Belch the Hideous Zippleback,"

Hiccup slowly nodded, _I could see Stormfly bond with Astrid, but the others, did not expect that._

**. . .**

Hiccup watched as his tribe laughed, danced and had fun. They'd been partying for almost six hours, it was late and Sigrid was already asleep in his arms. He looked up and saw Astrid and the rest of the gang walking towards him. He shifted Sigrid in his arms and waited as they walked up.

"Yes?" Hiccup asked once they stood in front of him.

"Chief," Astrid said, "We just wanted to know, based on what Destin and Isla might have told you, would be becoming Dragon Riders of the Strike Tribe once our training is complete."

Hiccup nodded, "You are all working your way up. However, you still have a while before you are made members. Normally it takes one almost a year to finish training. You are moving fast, but we will see."

"Uh we have another question," Tuffnut said.

"And?" Hiccup said, shifting again, rising to his feet, still holding the sleeping Sigrid.

"We were wondering if since we left Berk, are we members of the Strike Tribe." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup smirked and motioned for Destin to answer, "Destin will answer for you, as right now I must take my daughter home. I expect to see all of you, in the ring at right after breakfast." and with that, Hiccup took his leave, Toothless and Azure following him out the door.

"So, to answer your question," Destin said popping up where his father once stood, "Is yes. Since you left Berk, you are now members of the Strike Tribe. Now, I know it's been about a month since you came, but you should be told some of the rules."

"Oh," The said.


	14. Chapter 14

**OK first off, I am sorry for the long wait in updating this. Truth is, ATOF has been pulling my attention and I am losing ideas for this story. So I have decided to just drop the romance part in the story, and just try to finish up the story within 2 chapters, at minimum. Now this chapter is basically going to combine, Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins becoming Dragon Riders and then ending it. In shorter words, this is the final chapter.**

Astrid paced outside of the Great Hall. Standing by were Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Today was the day that they were going to become Dragon Riders of the Strike Tribe. They did their year of training plus a few more months since they still were getting used to being with dragons. Just three months ago, all four of them finished did their final tests.

They had to save someone.

Astrid originally had to save one of the other Dragon Riders, but it turned to her having to save Sigrid.

_Astrid stared in shock at the ledge. There were large rocks surrounding the area so getting there by dragon was out of the question. However, Sigrid was there! How she got down there, no one knew! The only thing going through Astrid's head was: saving Sigrid!_

_Astrid jumped onto Stormfly, "Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs! Let's go!" she shouted before Hiccup could blink._

_Hiccup was just getting over from a cold, and being ill from overworking himself, again. He watched as all four flew on t heir dragons towards the cliff where Sigrid was hanging on. Inside he was screaming with worry, but he also knew this owuld be a good way for them to prove themselves. He hoped that they hurried._

_"Fishlegs, keep an eye on the ledge! Twins try to move some of the rocks, slowly and CAREFULLY!" Astrid commanded._

_"Got it!" All three shouted._

_Astrid watched with sharp eyes as the Twins had their Hideous Zippleback dig at the rocks and grab them. That took almost half an hour, Fishlegs would shout out the condition of the ledge and it's still going._

_"I'm going in! Stormfly, Spine Shot!" Astrid commanded and the others backed off as Stormfly shot her spines into the ledge. They were in deep but enough for Astrid to grip._

_Once there was enough, Astrid jumped off Stormfly, and grabbed the spines._

_"I'll get some rope!" Fishlegs yelled and flew Meatlug over to the village._

_Astrid used Stormfly's spines to get to Sigrid. The little girl was sitting tight, scared to move or do anything._

_By the time Astrid got to the top, Fishlegs had returned with rope._

_Despite worrying for his daughter, Hiccup saw them working together. With the twins even listening and now bickering! He was shocked. But watching them work to save his daughter, he knew his answer._

_They were going to be riders._

_After what felt like an hour, the new riders got Sigrid up and back on solid ground. The little girl than ran to her father jumping into his arms as Hiccup held her tightly._

**. . .**

Hiccup watched as everyone gathered in the Great Hall. Today was a special day since he would be making four people members of the Strike Tribe and Dragon Riders. As he waited, Hiccup thought back to just the prior year...

Seeing his old tribe, his ex-father kidnapping his daughter, welcoming Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs into his tribe along with their parents. Along with the fact that his children set up a date for him and Astrid after seeing the two laughing together, hanging together like old friends. Him acting just like he used too before Kari's death.

_"What are you guys doing?" Hiccup asked Destin and Isla as Isla pulled while Destin pushed their father towards their house. It was the end of the day and Hiccup was beyond exhausted._

_Isla giggled, "You'll see Dad!" Isla said continuing to pull her father._

_"I had nothing to do with this," Destin said._

_"That doesn't help me," Hiccup muttered but let his daughter pull him._

_Finally, they arrived to their house and when the door opened he saw Astrid sitting at a table which was set up with food. Sigrid was standing near Astrid._

_"I have no idea," Astrid said to Hiccup as Isla pulled him over to the table._

_"Sit. Chat. Do something romantic. We'll be back in the morning!" Isla said before pulling Destin and Sigrid out of the house._

_They said there blinking, "Do something...romantic?" They sat there for a moment before registering what the kids did, "Wait a minute, get back here!"_

_Hiccup face-palms. "I am so sorry, Astrid..." He said before he and Astrid jumped up and ran out of the house where they saw the kids._

_"Bye now!" The kids vanish in the night._

_And so the entire night was spent chasing the twins and Sigrid. The chase later turned into a dragon chase with Destin and Sigrid on Sunheart and Isla on Moonheart. Hiccup pulled Astrid onto Toothless and the two took chase. While riding on Toothless, Hiccup failed to noticed Astrid's red face as the two sat on Toothless._

**. . .**

"Strike Tribe," The Chief yelled and everyone quieted down to let him speak. "It is time to welcome our newest Dragon Riders! Formerly members of the Hairy Hooligans, they are now joining use as Riders having learn the truth on dragons!"

Everyone cheered. And the dragons all roared. Toothless shot a Plasma Blast (a small one) into the air.

"Now, let us welcome, Astrid Hofferson with her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly! Fishlegs Ingerman and his Gronkle, Meatlug, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston with their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch!"

The doors opened and everyone cheered as the new riders walked in. First the dragons. All three were washed down and their scales were shining brightly.

Right after them were their riders. Astrid was dressed in a Deadly Nadder-scaled cloak. Her hair was styled back into her normal side braid, but with two braids going around her head. Her bangs remained in the same place but she was now dressed in the Dragon Rider Uniform, but her pin attached to her cloak was that of the Sharp Class. The Twins were dressed similar to her, but their cloaks had Hideous Zippleback scales and they had a Mysterious Class Pin. Fishlegs was the same but with Gronkle scaled cloak and a Boulder Class pin.

The four walked up to Hiccup who was standing on the stage-like area. They then bowed. Their dragons bowed as well.

"Do you Astrid Hofferson, Ruffnut Thorston, Tuffnut Thorston and Fishlegs Ingerman; swear to protect Dragons in any size and to defend Wings Isle at the cost of your life?"

"I do." All said in a firm voice.

Eerika stood back as Hiccup stepped forward. "Then from this moment on, I welcome Astrid Hofferson, Ruffnut Thorston, Tuffnut Thorston and Fishlegs Ingerman as official Dragon Riders of the Strike Tribe!"

The crowd cheered as Hiccup gave Astrid a smile and she smiled back. The others rose to their feet with their dragons following, the crowd still going crazy.

**. . .**

The celebration of the new Dragon Riders lasted a _very_ long time. Around an hour to midnight, Sigrid, surprisingly who was still awake, noticed Astrid walking towards her father. With a grin, she stuck her foot out and made Astrid trip making her fall into Hiccup, causing their lips to meet.

Hiccup and Astrid's eyes widen, but to Astrid's surprise, Hiccup was kissing back!

The whole room goes silent and they gasp at the sight, the kiss finally breaks as Sigrid giggled. "See I was right, daddy loves Astrid or he wouldn't have kissed her back!" Hiccup and Astrid blink, then blush. Sigrid shrugs a bit, "What...we were all thinking it."

Astrid looks at Hiccup now, "Is... there any truth to what she's saying?"

Hiccup rubs the back of his head and neck, "Yes..."

Astrid smiles, "Good, because I love you too." Hiccup blinks.

"You...do?" Astrid nods to him blushing a bit as Hiccup pulls her close. "Then how about we take things slow as I ask you if you'll be my girlfriend?"

"I think I can agree to those terms."

The two leaned in and shared one more kiss sending everyone cheering.

**And this is the end of this story! :D If you haven't, please check out my other story, _A Twist of Fate_ , which is an AU of this story where what would happen if Kari was alive and other things. Also, if you can, please check my poll out as it will help me decide from the list which story to do next!**

**Author's Note:**

> Destin and Isla Haddock are Hiccup's ADOPTIVE Teenage Children. Sigrid is his blood child that he had with Kari, his first wife, who is deceased.


End file.
